Amnesia
by AnDe101
Summary: *Hiatus* When they were little, they started off on the wrong foot. Then one day an accident changes everything. But is Axel up for it?
1. Rubber Duckies and Tag

**Chapter 1: Rubber Duckies and Tag**

"_Sweetie are you done? Can I come in now?" the sound of a young woman's soft voice was heard on the other side of the door._

_Little Demyx was still playing in the bathtub with his little rubber duckie and had not heard what his mother had asked, still he had to say something so he distractedly replied, "Yes mommy."_

_There was a jiggle of the doorknob and Demyx's mother came into the bathroom. She was a petite, fragile looking woman who looked to be in her late twenty's. Her hair was blonde and was put into a messy ponytail, but what was truly magnificent about her was her light ocean blue eyes. She let out a startled gasp when she accidentally slipped on some soapy water. Lucky she caught herself before she could suffer from any injury._

"_Demyx!" she pulled herself up and faced her son, "I thought you were done with your bath!"_

_Demyx let out a small squeak and ducked underwater while his little duckie stayed afloat in the bubble- filled tub. Demyx heard his mother sigh. "Dem just hurry up and get dressed okay?"_

_Demyx poked his head out of the water and nodded. "But.." he started. _

"_But what?" his mother asked. He giggled at that question, because for some reason the words "but" and "what" when said together just sounded funny to him. _

"_Well mommy first I gots to dry myself b'fore I get dressed."Demyx said as he started reaching for his towel._

_His mother stared at him as if what he said was the most obvious thing she's ever heard. "Yes, that's true sweetie, you must first dry yourself before getting dressed." _

_Demyx had the towel wrapped around him and kept glancing at his little feet, then at the door. His mother finally catching on just smiled at her little boy. "Oh…. I'll just leave now so you can finish drying up." _

"_Demyx! We're going to be late!" his mother yelled at the bottom of the stairs. _

_Demyx made a dramatic (__**A/N**__: as dramatic as any 6-year-old can be) entrance and came down with a tye-dyed shirt, his Carebear boxers, duckie slippers, and his towel which he was wearing as a cape. _

"_Ta-Da! No need to fear, Duckie Boy is here!" he jumped off the last flight of stairs and started running around the living room making flying noises as he ran. His mother held in a giggle and said with a somewhat straight voice. "Dem sweetie you can't be Duckie Boy at the place where we're going." _

_Duckie Boy- I mean Demyx looked disappointed. "I can't be Duckie Boy no more?" he said with eyes that were starting to water. _

_Demyx's mother immediately hugged her son and re-assured him. "No, you can be Duckie Boy on Halloween or when we visit Grandma's."_

_Demyx was still feeling depressed. "What if somthin happens and Duckie Boy won't be there to save the day?"_

_His mother replied, "Dem what could go wrong at a Birthday party?" she was then bombarded with ridiculous ideas. _

"_Well..the candle could be a dynamite (__**A/N**__: Demyx has a creative way of thinking birthday parties) and it could blow up when lit, someone might get hurt during the piñata massacre, someone could trip, the cake could fall on the floor and ants would come and invade the party taking away all the food!!" Demyx said waving his hands around for emphasis._

"_Dem I'm sure none of that will happen at the party."His mother said as she lead Demyx back up the stairs so he could change into something more "party" appropriate._

"_Alrite but just in case, when they light the candle stay at a safe distance, and when you see any signs of ants grab all the food you can!" Demyx said as he watched his mother pick out clothes for him._

_This time she let out a giggle and gave Demyx the clothes she picked out which was a white and blue stripped collared shirt and blue jeans. They both then headed down the stairs, grabbed the presents and everything else they needed, and were in the car in 10 minutes flat. They were then on their way to the party. _

_**

* * *

**_

At the Party

_The party was located in the park; kids were running around everywhere, balloons were floating up in the sky, the sun was out brightly, a perfect day for a birthday party. A car then stops at the parking lot, and two figures walk out._

"_Dem I'm sure you'll make new friends here now why don't you go introduce yourself, while I give the presents to your Aunt Cathie." Demyx's mother said to her son as they walked to the party._

"_Okies mommy," Demyx replied hastily. To be frank he really didn't want to go to the party he just wanted to stay at home. _

_A brown haired woman saw them immediately and went towards them. "Amy! I'm so glad you and your son could make it!" his Aunt Cathie said. _

"_I wouldn't miss your son's birthday Cathie, that and you called 13 times reminding me to come." Demyx's mother said laughing with her longtime friend Cathie. _

"_Oh! He is just adorable Amy!" Aunt Cathie gushed when she saw Demyx. "He has your eyes too!" When she tried to pick him up he let out a small squeak and hid behind his mom. "Aw..the little guy is shy?"_

"_Mom! Kairi accidentally let go of her balloon again," a brown haired boy said as he approached his mother. _

"_Again? Alright we'll get her another one, and Sora why don't you play with Demyx here too." She said pointing towards the boy who was hiding behind his mother. Amy nudged her son and tried to pry his grip off her legs. _

"_Now Demyx you go off and play with them while your Aunt Cathie and I catch up on things." _

_Cathie handed her son another balloon. "C'mon Demyx!" Demyx followed Sora to the playground where all the other kids were._

"_So, how long will you and lil' Demyx stay here in San Francisco?" Cathie asked her friend as they sat down. _

"_Um..we'll see Cathie…" Cathie let out a sigh as she looked at her best friend._

"_Amy you know you can't just keep moving, you'll have to settle down somewhere." Cathie was like an older sister to Amy._

"_I know Cathie it's just everywhere I go it reminds me of him." Amy replied._

"_Amy why can't you and David just get back together again?" Cathie suggested._

"_It...just won't work…." Amy said in a soft whisper._

_Sigh. "Alright, but you can't keep a father away from his son."_

_Amy just looked the other way with her head down._

"_You mean you haven't told David that Demyx is his son?" Cathie paused, "Wait...does __**he even know **__he has a son?" Amy bit her lip and glanced at her son who was playing with the other kids and shook her head. "No..."_

* * *

"_Alrite guys this here is Demyx, and Demyx these are my friends Kairi and Riku." He said pointing to the girl in a pink dress and the silver-haired boy._

"_Hi," Demyx said meekly._

"_You wanna play tag with us Demyx? Sora's it' though." Kairi said with a giggle._

"_Sure," Demyx replied and they took off running._

"_Hey wait! Since when was I it'?" Sora yelled after them. "This is sooo not fair!!...Guys? Oh c'mon.." Sora whined. _

"_Come on Sora you have to run faster than that!" Riku said to Sora who was now in hot pursuit. _

_Sora stopped chasing Riku and went after Kairi, but she climbed up a tree out of Sora's reach. "Kairi that's cheating!"_

"_You never said we couldn't Sora." Sora tried climbing up the tree but when he almost tagged Kairi she just jumped down and ran off. Sora lost his grip and fell on his back. "Ouchie.." he said rubbing his now sore back._

_He then heard a giggle behind the play structure, Demyx covered his mouth but it was too late. _

"_Aha! Found you Demyx!"_

"_Uh-oh," and Demyx took off running, out of his hiding spot._

"_Can't catch me!!" Demyx taunted. Sora smiled that his new friend was finally getting comfortable around them. But his smile disappeared quickly as he saw something in front of Demyx._

"_Demyx look out!" _

_But it was too late. Demyx had ran right into the person that was in front of him sending both of them to the ground._

"_Owwie..mah nose.." Demyx said in pain as he clutched his nose._

_Either Demyx ran into the person pretty hard, that or he hit the ground hard but either way he felt a trickle of something warm coming out of his nose._

"_Jeez why don't you watch where you're going?!" The stern voice snapped Demyx's attention to the boy in front of him who was now getting back up._

_

* * *

__End of Ch. 1_

Um..lol yea my first time writing a KH fic :D

Note: This is Italicized so this is a Flash back. Sorry if the beginning is kinda slow the story will pick up I promise! D:

And I left a hint to who is the b-day boy xD points for guessing who and what the clue is! And who is the mysterious character our poor wittle Demy ran into? Lulz I bet u ppl alrdy know xP

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Heart characters. Read and Review plz x3

_xFairy-of-Twilightx _


	2. Stuff Animals and Sanity Issues

**Chapter 2: Stuff Animals and Sanity Issues**

_Recap: "Jeez why don't you watch where you're going?!" The stern voice snapped Demyx's attention to the boy in front of him who was now getting back up._

* * *

"_Um..I'm ve..rry sorry..I..didn't mean..to...I guess...I wasn't looking.." Demyx stammered to the red-haired boy in front of him._

_He dusted himself off and was now glaring at Demyx. Who is this kid? "Yea…I'm sorry too...I mean if I had hair like yours, I too would be sorry; what the barber wanted to do a mow hawk but didn't finish and started on a mullet instead?" Axel said with a smirk on his face._

_Axel's friends behind him just started howling with laughter. But Demyx face turned a shade of red that could compete with Axel's hair any day. He then turned his head down as tears started to form in his eyes._

"_Hey what's going on here?!" Sora yelled out once he heard all the commotion. Kairi and Riku soon followed after him. Sora overheard Axel's joke and when he found out who it was they were laughing at just made him mad. _

"_Axel you big jerk! Leave him alone!" Sora said as Riku and Kairi went over to check if Demyx was alright._

"_Psh...he's just a big cry baby that can't see where he's going.."Axel said as he turned away._

_Sora's fists tightened; sometimes he really wanted to give Axel what he deserved. But he re-focused his attention back to the now crying boy behind him._

"_Hey, c'mon Demyx please stop crying," Kairi said in a soothing voice. Demyx turned away from her, sniffed, and hastily wiped his tears away. But when he turned away from Kairi's direction he was now in front of Riku whose eyes widened a bit when he saw the blood stains on Demyx's shirt._

"_Woah! We have to get you to your mom!" Riku said. Sora came over and looked at Demyx. _

"_Youch…it looks like you busted your lip and nose from the collision you had with that butt-head Axel." Sora said wincing._

_Riku and Sora both dragged Demyx over to where the parents where._

* * *

"_Oh my gosh!! What happened to my poor baby??" Demyx's mother said in a panicked voice as she picked up Demyx and saw all the dried blood on his shirt and face. __"Kathie would you please get me a damp cloth." _

"_We were just playing tag, and...uh… Demyx ran into someone," Sora explained._

"_Here you go Amy," Cathie said as she handed her a damp cloth. "Thanks."_

"_Oh...Demyx you have to be more careful when playing," Amy said to her son. Demyx didn't respond he just stayed quiet nodding his head. "Is something wrong?" _

"_No...I just wanna go home…. now..." Demyx said as buried his face in his mother's shoulder._

_Amy looked at her son worriedly and whispered to Cathie. "Cathie I'm going to take him home, we'll see you later okay?"_

_Cathie nodded knowingly and helped Amy get Demyx into the car. Once they were situated in the car and were on the road Amy decided to break the silence._

"_Demyx are you sure there's nothing wrong?...Demyx?" She glanced at the mirror and saw that he had fallen asleep. She let out a soft sigh and turned her attention back to the road in front of her._

_If she was paying attention she would have seen Demyx's eyes re-open or heard him sigh. __I knew I wouldn't fit in here either. _

* * *

_**-A couple of years later-**__ (__**Note**__: This is a time skip; Demyx is now 10 years old)_

_DING DONG_

"_Demyx your friend Sora is here!" Demyx's mother said from the kitchen. Demyx stopped practicing the song he's been working on and went to the front door._

_When he opened the door, the brown-haired boy was right there with a smile on his face. _

"_Hi Sora..." Demyx looked confused for a moment. "What're you doing here?" _

"_Hey Dem, and uh ...well Kairi, Riku, and I were heading down to the beach wanna come?" _

_Demyx absolutely loved the water, but there was a hesitant look on his face and luckily Sora didn't see it._

"_Sure! Just let me go get my stuff."_

_When they got to the beach there seem to have been a sand castle contest going on and a few other contests too. The parking lot was filled with booths and vendors stock-full of sugary sweets._

_Kairi noticed us right away and waved us over. Both Sora and Riku were already in their swim suits (trunks) and were racing each other to see who could get to the water first. Kairi on the other hand was just soaking up some sun. _

_Hmm...I wonder what I should do first. Demyx thought. I could go swim…nah I'll do that later. When he looked around the parking lot there were quite a lot of game booths (__**A/N: **__Like the ones you see at carnivals or fairs) and boredom getting to him he tried a couple of games._

"_Hey Kairi where's Demyx?" Sora asked as he was drying himself off with his towel. He and Riku just finished trying to dunk each other under the water. _

"_Um…I think he went to try some games over there." She said pointing to the booth on the far corner of the beach._

"_K thanks." Sora grabbed a shirt and put it on as he went over to his friend._

"_Okay, Demyx you can do this just knock down all the bottles and that huge panda bear is all yours." Demyx said to himself. He picked up his last ball, aimed at the bottles, and….._

"_Hey there Dem! What'cha doin?" Sora's voice surprised Demyx and when he threw the ball it went off course and hit someone else in the back of the head._

"_Ouch!" The victim picked up the ball and turned around looking for the person who threw it._

"_Sora?" asked the blond hair victim._

"_Hey Roxas! I didn't know you went to the beach today too!" __**(A/N**__: Lol I bet some of you thought it was Axel xD...it'd be funny if it was though…oh the irony..)_

"_Eh...I just went with some of my friends, but I ...uh...kinda got lost." Roxas said rubbing his head in embarrassment. _

"_Roxas!!" said a familiar voice._

_Demyx's eyes widened and he hastily excused himself from the two brothers. Roxas turned around and saw one of his friends coming towards him. "Hey Axel! Over here!" Sora then took that opportunity to sneak away and follow the other boy. Something is bugging him I just know it. _

"_There you are I've been looking everywhere for you…and are you looking for someone?" Axel asked._

"_Yea...Sora and uh…well there was this other kid with him…but I don't know his name….I could've sworn they were here a minute ago," Roxas answered back looking around._

_Axel's face showed a hint of confusion. "Roxas I haven't seen you brother at all and we've been here for just about the whole day."_

"_No I'm serious Axel! I saw Sora and this other blond kid." Roxas was now scanning the parking lot. "I'm 99 percent sure I saw them!"_

"_What's the other 1 percent?" _

"_Well a ball did hit me right on the head and-" Roxas stopped mid-sentence._

"_And?" Axel urged him to continue. _

"_It's got to be here somewhere," Roxas mumbled. "AHA!" He then bent down and picked up a ball._

"_SEE!! This was the same ball that hit me!! HA!! This proves that I wasn't imagining it!!" Roxas said with a big grin on his face while pointing at the ball and showing it to Axel._

_Axel took the ball and was examining it, then he sighed and shook his head. "Okay, one let's return this ball back, and two I'm __**100 **percent__ sure something hit you which made you delusional."_

_Roxas was ready to start yelling again when he heard someone's voice.  
_

"_YES!! HA!! I FINALLY WON AT THAT GAME!!" The two then both turned around._

* * *

_**-Different POV this is about the time when Roxas and Axel where discussing Roxas' sanity.-**_

_Sora finally caught up with Demyx and grabbed his arm. "Hey Demyx is something wrong? You were acting kinda weird back there...no wait you immediately just left which in my book means that somthing is definitely wrong."_

_Demyx pulled his arm back and sighed. "You should get a new book because nothing's wrong Sora...really..."_

"_Well the way you ran off like that and the way your acting right now just gives me the hunch that there's something bugging you." Demyx was already walking the other way. "Listen Demyx we're like best friends you can tell me anything."_

_Demyx stopped walking and paused. _"_Well back there I didn't really want to meet-"Sora cut him off. "You were avoiding Roxas?"_

"_No I was trying to avoid," he hesitated, "..I guess I was trying to avoid Axel.." Demyx said in a hushed tone_

"_Dem, you know you can't keep avoiding Axel, I mean you guys could try to become frien-" Even though Sora and Axel never really see eye to eye they still got along with the help from Roxas. If it wasn't for Roxas, Sora would never have thought that he and Axel could actually tolerate each other._

"_But Sora! He and I have never gotten along. Do you remember in 2__nd__ grade when he took my lunch and dumped his apple juice on it then threw it on the ground, then he stomped on it? Or maybe the time in 3__rd__ grade where he cut up and drew in permanent marker saying 'Axel Rox!' all over my poster?" _

"_Demyx calm down maybe if-" Sora then followed Demyx to a game booth, where Demyx paid the guy and he was handed three balls. He picked one up._

"_AND! I could never forget about the time when it was my birthday and he took one of my candles and then somehow, someway, my hair just light up in flames!!" Demyx was now furiously shaking with anger and he threw the ball with great force at the bottles._

_All the bottles came down. "We have ourselves a WINNER!!" said the man operating the booth. _

_Demyx was now letting all his frustrations out and then realization dawned on him. "I…won?"__(__**A/N**__: Lol think of Demyx asking that in this face. O.O...I can just picture that.)_

_Sora was just as shocked as Demyx was. "Yea…Dem..you knocked all the bottles down…"_

"_Which price would ya like kid?" The guy asked._

_Demyx found something cuter than the giant stuff bear. "Ooohhhh I want that doggie!!" It was a giant gray and white husky stuff dog. The guy handed it to him and Demyx was squealing about how cute it was._

"_Lookie Sora!! Isn't it adorable??" Demyx's childish antics were appearing._

_Sora, relieved that Demyx was now distracted from the previous subject, nodded and agreed. "Dem we better get back to Kairi and Riku they might be looking for us."_

_Demyx nodded and hugged his stuff toy. "YES!! HA!! I FINALLY WON AT THAT GAME!!"Demyx shouted. _

_Behind him he heard another familiar voice. "See… I told you I wasn't imagining it!!"_

* * *

_End of Ch. 2_

W00t! Second Chapter is up… (lol bout time right?) -.-'

Aww...poor wittle Demyx being bullied by Axel D: and lol anyone find my reference to Axel's pyromaniac side? xD

Note: Ch. 3 will be the last chapter of the flashback.

**Preview of Ch. 3**…what you will be expecting in the next chapter

_Axel smirked. "So we meet again." Demyx froze and almost dropped his stuff dog. He slowly turned around._

_--_

_Demyx opened the door "Mom?" There was no answer. "Mom" this time a lil' bit louder. He tripped over a chair and once he got back up he notices that his hands were now smeared with blood. Demyx now horrified followed to where the blood was coming from. _

"_MOM!" He was about go to her when he felt a suddenly feeling that he was not alone. The sound of the door slamming shut proved that he was indeed right._

--

Ch. 3 will be a much faster update. Remember please review! They actually help me update faster. I would also like to know if my readers actually like this story and what they would like to see next. :3 I also want to thank xApplezandBananasx for being my first reviewer. And yes that was the clue xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_


	3. The Intruder and Goodbyes

**Chapter 3: An Intruder and Goodbyes**

_Recap: __Behind him he heard another familiar voice. "See… I told you I wasn't imagining it!!"_

* * *

_Axel looked at the direction where his friend was pointing and sure enough there stood his brother Sora and…hmm…who's that other kid with him? He sure looked familiar…especially his hair-do._

_Sora overheard his brother's sudden outburst and waved to them. He was about to walk towards them when he glanced at Demyx who was now nervously walking the other way._

_Sora let out a sigh. "C'mon Demyx, you can't keep avoiding him…" Well it doesn't hurt to try right? Demyx thought. Slightly ignoring his friend he kept on walking. Sora let __out a somewhat frustrated groan. "Demyx!! Don't you dare ignore me!...ugh.. it's like I'm talking to a five-year old." _

_--_

_Ah...Demyx… that's what his name was. A smirk appeared on Axel's face as he remembered all the pranks that he pulled on the blond. Good times…good times._

_But what amused him even more was that the blond was walking the __**other **__way. With the smirk still firmly in place he turned to his friend. "Now Roxas wouldn't it be rude to not say hi to your own brother and his friend?" Axel asked already walking towards the two._

"_Oh...um…yea.. I guess it would sorta be rude..." He replied and then suddenly noticed that Axel wasn't right next to him or was even listening to his reply._

"_Hey! Axel wait up!" Roxas yelled as he tried to catch up to the red head._

"_Hey there Sora! Guess Roxas here wasn't turning into a lunatic when he said he saw you earlier." _

"_I told you I saw them," Roxas said sticking his tongue out. Axel just simply rolled his eyes. _

"_Hey Axel and yea Roxas and I met each other earlier because Demyx accidentally threw-"Sora stopped mid-sentence and immediately turned around. "Oh crap… he got away." _

"_Who got away Sora?" Roxas asked._

"_Oh...um...just a friend of mine," Sora said purposely not saying the name in hopes that Axel would not notice that it was Demyx who got away, "Well I should really go and look for him."_

"_Sora?" _

"_Yea Roxas?"_

"_Does your friend have dirty blond hair and is he holding a stuffed dog?" _

"_Um…yea…why?" Sora replied wondering where Roxas was going with this._

"_Because I think Axel just found him…." Sora quickly turned and saw what his brother was staring at and he suddenly had a horrible feeling in his stomach. "Oh...no.." Sora then ran to where the two and the now formed crowd were._

* * *

_Demyx knew it was a bit mean to just leave Sora there, but he was in no mood to deal with Axel right now. But alas Demyx was never blessed with any good luck. _

"_So we meet again." Demyx's eyes widened at the sound of the voice and he stopped mid-step and he almost dropped his stuffed dog. He wanted to move, to get away from the person right behind him, but for some reason he was glued to the spot. Demyx gulped and slowly turned around. "H..h.i...Ax..el" he said with a trembling voice._

"_Something wrong Demyx? You sound…a bit nervous." Axel said trying to hide a grin._

"_No..o….I'm fine.." Demyx started to back away from the red-head._

"_Why did you go the other way Demyx? Are you avoiding me? …Are you afraid of me?" Every back step Demyx took Axel countered with a forward step. Demyx frantically looked around trying to find an escape from Axel and the questions. The gods took pity on Demyx._

"_**Aha!** Thank you for volunteering young man!" a voice suddenly boomed out._

"_Wha?" Demyx looked confused as he was suddenly dragged off by a man. He would have struggled to set himself free but the guy was huge. But at least he was got away from Axel._

"_Ladies and Gentleman! We now have our next volunteer who will enter our DUNK TANK!!"_

_Whatever pity the gods took on Demyx didn't last for very long…_

"_Wait! I didn't volunteer for this!!" Demyx protested but he was answered by the man taking his stuffed prize away and forced him to sit down on the seat. _

_Demyx looked at the freezing, dirty water underneath him. Demyx silently prayed to gods above that all these kids inline had no experience whatsoever in any ball throwing activities that or they had bad hand coordination. _

"_Here comes the wind-up and he throws…and it's a miss! Aw...come on kid don't got it in ya to hit the target?" the man who was running the game taunted, trying to rile up the kids or get them "pumped" as he puts it._

_Miss. Miss. Miss. One by one the kids missed the target and a little bit of hope entered Demyx's mind when he heard the man say that this was the last person who had the chance to hit the target. Then the guy promised that Demyx would be done and that they would put someone else in there. _

_Okay Demyx just one more person left and then I'm out of this cold damp…cylinder thingie. After slightly stirring the water with his foot Demyx looked up to see who was next. He immediately regretted looking up. _

"_Here ya go! Three tries to hit the target." The guy said handing the person the baseballs that would determine if Demyx would go home dry or soaked in cold, dirty water._

_Why him? Why does it hafta be him? What did I do to make someone up there hate me? Demyx started to squirm in his seat. He sooo wanted out for he knew that this person would surely hit the target on his first try._

"_I wonder if I've gotten a bit rusty on my pitching skills." He grabbed the ball and got ready to throw it._

"_WAIT!! Axel please don't throw it!!" Demyx pleaded._

"_Aww…why not Demyx? Scared that I'll hit the target?" He smiled and added. "I thought you liked the water."_

"_Axel no wai-" Too Late… Axel threw the ball and just like Demyx predicted it hit the target._

_SPLOOSH! _

_Demyx went under and he instantly resurfaced and coughed up the dirty water. _

"_Congratz Boy! And on your first try, you sure got yourself a good throwing arm there." The guy said praising Axel's throwing abilities._

_A brown-haired boy pushed his way through the crowd. "DEMYX! Are you okay?" Sora asked as he helped his friend out of the 'dunk tank'._

_Demyx was trembling, not just because of the coldness he felt from when the wind hits his skin, but because he was trying to keep himself from crying. _

_No…I can't cry in front of him…not again..._

"_Demyx? Are you listening to me?" Sora asked in a worried tone._

"_I…m..fine..S.s.ora..." Sora didn't look too sure._

"_You don't sound fine to me Demyx." _

"_I'm fine Sora really…it's just water…I'll live." Demyx sniffled a bit and looked up at his friend. "I think I'll just go home now..." He said quietly._

_After Demyx left and the crowd dispersed. Sora literally 'blew' up. "AXEL! Why did you hafta do that huh?!" Axel was suddenly taken back from the sudden anger in Sora's voice. _

"_Hey relax Sora I was just having fun…"_

"_You know what's the problem with you Axel? You don't know when to stop your 'fun'. I know that you like to make fun, tease, and whatever to Demyx. But this time you've gone too far!!" Sora was now seething._

"_Listen I'm sorry okay?" _

"_DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME! **APOLOGIZE TO DEMYX!!**" Sora was just about ready to lose it. Or maybe he already had._

"_Calm down Sora. Axel will apologize to Demyx don't you worry." Roxas said trying to calm his brother._

"_But Roxas I was just messing arou-"Roxas interrupted him._

"_You __**will **__apologize won't you Axel?" It was more like a demand than a question. But it shut Axel up._

"_I hafta go see if he's truly alright." Sora waved goodbye to his brother and sent a glare to Axel._

_Axel sighed. Maybe I did go too far…Demyx even begged for him not to throw it. And what did he do? He ignored the young blonds' plea and threw the ball. He frowned. Now all he had to do was apologize to Demyx. He laughed bitterly, now if only he could get a chance to talk to the boy without having him run off. _

_Before walking out of fair he spotted something on the ground. _

* * *

_Demyx ran all the way to his house. He stopped and froze when he saw that the front door was wide open. He cautiously entered the house._

_Demyx opened the door. "Mom?" he called out. No answer. "Mom?!" this time a bit louder and with a more urgent sound to his voice. He then tripped over the chair._

_Oof! "Ouch.."_

_He got back and up and noticed that his hand now had red smears on them. Horrified Demyx followed the small trail of blood and it lead to…his mother. "MOM!!" Demyx rushed to his mother's side. _

_She was clearly bleeding in various places. He saw that the biggest injuries were on her shoulder, near her stomach, and it looked as if she got shot on the leg too._

_Demyx clutched his mother tightly. Tears already pouring down his face. "Please don't leave me mom." _

_Amy turned her gaze towards her son, "My sweet baby…you're alive, I was so worried that he might have gotten you too." She then started having a violent coughing fit which led to her coughing up blood. _

"_Mom please save your energy." Demyx begged. She shook her head. _

"_No Demyx you have to hear this. You have to be strong now because I know that it's finally my time-"_

"_Mom! You can't go! I'll call the hospital they'll make you all better!" Demyx grabbed the phone only to hear the dial tone. Someone had cut off the wires. _

"_Demyx please, it's too late for me," She looked at her son, "But it's not too late for you."_

"_Mom please stop talking like that! You're not gonna die! You...just...can't..." Demyx said in a soft whisper._

"_Demyx, I really hoped that I was already out of my misery before you came home. So you wouldn't have to watch an old person like me die like this. You're too young and innocent for that." She smiled at him._

_Demyx slightly laughed while tears ran down his face. "Mom...you're not that old." But then he quickly replaced it with a sad frown. He gripped his mother's hand tighter._

"_Dem…I wanted to say I'm sorry-" _

"_For what? Mother you didn't do anything wrong…"_

"_No...I want to say sorry for keeping this secret from you… All these years I've seen families walk by us. A mom and dad with their kids. I would always see a hint of longing in your eyes Dem… So after I'm gone you'll be staying with your father…David." She smiled fondly at the thought of her ex._

_Demyx's brain was still processing the whole thing and he just blurted out the first thing that he thought of. "I have a …dad?"_

"_Yes….I'm so very sorry that I had not mentioned him to you Demyx. I thought that we would do just fine without him... But now I know that I should have not kept you all to myself Dem," She wiped a tear that had made its way down, "I thought I was strong enough to raise you by myself..." _

_She bit her lip as she held back tears. "But I can see that I'm wrong… I was never strong enough to raise a growing boy. I shouldn't have kept you away from your father Demyx. I truly am sorry..." Demyx wiped the tears that had escaped. _

"_You're not weak mom; you're the strongest person I've ever met. I mean you've pulled through __**everythin**__g that we've faced...through the hard and tough times...we've made it out okay..." He hugged her tightly._

"_Almost __everything Dem…" She had a sad smile on her face as she put a hand to touch her son's face. "I'll miss you very much Dem…your laugh, your smile, and I'll miss all those memories we've shared."_

"_Mom you're not gonna die…please stop talking like that…" He was holding her hand in his and lightly squeezed it._

_Amy's eyes slowly started to close. "…I wish that our final goodbye would not be like this. You're so young and the information I've told you about your dad…I would have told you when you were a bit older…" _

"_I wish... that I could be here for your first prom, the day you learn to drive and so much more…but what I wish for more than anything is that for you to be safe…Demyx...I ...love...you…" She inhaled then exhaled and that was it. She had taken her last breath._

_Her hand slipped from Demyx's grasp. "**MOM!!**" _

_Demyx continued to cry his eyes out for who knows how long. I can't believe she's really gone…Demyx got off the floor and walked out of the kitchen not wanting to see his mother lying dead on the floor. _

_Demyx didn't get very far for he then stopped when he heard the doorknob turn. His heart sped up. Was this the person who did this? Is he coming back to kill me now? He then heard the door slam and he immediately tried to hide himself. He dashed into the pantry that was big enough that you could still walk a little bit. Demyx left the door slightly a jarred._

_The mysterious figure loomed over his mother and was looking around in the kitchen. He yanked open the cup boards and drawers. Is he looking for something? Demyx asked to himself._

_The man looked as if he was saying something. Demyx leaned on the door trying to hear the man. Unfortunately Demyx put too much of his weight on the door and it slightly opened which then made a squeaking sound. _

_The guy whipped his head towards the direction of the noise. Demyx backed away from the door as it was yanked open._

"_There you are…" He maliciously grinned at Demyx. "I've been looking everywhere..for you.."_

_The man grabbed Demyx's wrist and pulled him out his hiding place and threw the boy to the ground. Demyx was just about to get up but stopped when the man spoke. _

_"Move and I'll shoot you."_

_Demyx's eyes widened as he looked at the man. The guy then pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone. "…Hello..yea..I got the kid….no I haven't found it yet…" The guy turned around and started to open the drawers again, this time he pulled the whole thing out and let whatever that was in it fall. _

_Demyx then used this moment to slowly get up. He walked towards the front door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HERE?!" The guy's sudden loud voice startled Demyx and he knocked over a chair. The guy then turned around and his eyes narrowed at Demyx. _

_Fearing for his life Demyx dashed to the door only to be blocked by the man. He was much bigger and faster than Demyx and his yellow-golden eyes just seemed to burn a hole through him when he glared down at him._

"_**HELP!-"**Demyx yelled out only to be silenced when the guy put his gloved hand around his mouth._

"_Quiet you or else." Demyx then felt a cold metal near his throat. "Make another sound and I'll slice your head off understand?" Demyx nodded. _

"_Good now get bac-" _

_THUMP _

_THUMP_

_It sounded as if someone was pounding on the door. "Demyx? Are you in there?!" Demyx sighed in relief to hear his friend's voice. He then heard the sound of sirens coming closer. _

"_This is not over…I will be back..." He hissed as he released Demyx and made his escape from the back door._

_The front door then slammed open and Sora came running up to his friend. _

"_Oh my gosh you had me so worried when you left at the fair like that and-"Sora stopped talking when he got a better look at Demyx._

"_HOLY CRAP! What happened to you?" After everything he had to go through today Demyx had no energy left to respond. _

_The police officers then came into the house to check things out. Sora led Demyx outside where his mom and his friends were waiting._

"_Oh, Demyx are you okay? I came as soon as I heard from Sora that you were in trouble." He then was crushed into a hug from his aunt._

_Demyx threw a questioning look at Sora. "I followed you after you left and then while I was walking towards your house I heard someone call for 'Help!' it sounded a lot like you," he glanced back at the house that now had police officers in it. "So I called my mom who called the police and well…yea..."_

_Demyx was just about to say something when he heard his aunt gasp when she saw two paramedics carrying someone out of the house. _

_She glanced at Demyx with fearful eyes. "Is..that.."_

_Demyx shifted his gaze downwards and slowly nodded. "She's…really...gone...Aunt Cathie…" _

* * *

_The next few days Demyx stayed at Sora's house and he was now just packing his last suitcase. He already filled up the other one with his clothes. This suitcase was filled with whatever he didn't want to leave behind like old scrapbooks, his latest music sheets, etc. _

_There was a knock at the door. "Come in." In came a gloomy-looking Sora. _

_Sigh. "I wish you didn't have to go Demyx…" _

"_I would like to stay here too Sora, but…" There was a look of longing in Demyx's eyes. "I would really like to meet my own father.."_

_Sora nodded his head in understanding. "Do you need help taking that downstairs?"_

_As Demyx and Sora came down, each of them carrying one of Demyx's bags, Sora saw his mom waiting at the bottom of the stairs._

"_You guys all set to go?" she asked. The two both nodded their heads._

_The ride to the airport was quiet. Demyx felt a little bit uneasy, things just happened so fast…and now he was on his way to the airport and soon he would be in New York where his dad would be waiting for him. A small smile made its way to Demyx's face… he had a dad._

"_Okay Demyx, don't lose this ticket okay? Just hand it over the nice attendant lady over there…and soon.. you'll be on your way to New York..." His aunt had tears forming in her eyes._

_Demyx turned to his old friends. "We'll I guess this is goodbye." Kairi had given him a hug and was wiping her tears away, he turned to Riku and hesitated. Riku reluctantly smiled and hugged Demyx too. "You be careful out there."_

_Lastly, Demyx looked at Sora. "Well I guess this is it." Sora nodded refusing to look at Demyx. _

"_Sora I want to thank you for being my first friend here…and for being there for me all these times." Sora looked up at Demyx._

"_Demyx…" he smiled, "Your acting like this is the last time we'll see each other." Demyx raised an eyebrow._

_Sora then pulled Demyx into a big hug. "Come back and visit one day okay?"_

"_Of course," Demyx grabbed his suitcase and went towards to where his terminal/gate was after waving goodbye._

__

* * *

_**On the Plane **_

_Demyx pulled out his bag to look for his iPod so he could listen to music during the whole flight that is until he noticed something. He pulled out something that was wrapped. I don't remember putting this in here... _

_There was a note on it: _

'_I thought you might still want this. Of course a silly-goof head like you forgot this, so I took the pleasure of wrapping it and added it to your bag. Let me tell you this though it was not easy getting this thing to fit in your bag when it's full of all that junk you keep in there.'_

_-Good luck in the Big Apple- _

_Demyx slightly chuckled and hugged the stuffed dog tightly. The person who wrote the card didn't sign his name, but Demyx had a good guess on who it was._

_Maybe Sora was right. Maybe they could get along… Something fell out of the card. Another note? No it was a picture. The picture had all of them in it himself, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and even Axel._

_On the back was someone's nice handwriting. "Don't ever forget us."_

_Demyx wiped some tears away and put the picture away in a safe place, then he looked outside the window. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never forget any of them._

_

* * *

_

End of Ch. 3

**Note:** This is the end of flashbacks.

Gah I wanted to post this earlier but my comp. was acting all weird on me and deleted this chapter! So I had to re-write the whole thing D: Oh well…at least I wrote more this time xD

Aww..poor Demy being bullied by Axel again, but this time he's thinking about his actions. Well it's a start right?

Axel: "Why am I the bully? D: "

Author: "Because for this story to work you just hafta be a little meaner and have a bigger ego than what you usually have.":D

Axel: "Oh…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Author: "Moving on..." xP

**Preview of Chapter Four**: Welcome Back and Familiar Faces

_The "Buckle your seatbelt" light has just flashed. A few seconds later the intercom went off._

_"Ladies and gentlemen we have now arrived at our destination."_

_Demyx let out a sigh as he grabbed his luggage. He walked out of the tunnel that connected the plane to the airport building. _

_He had a small smile on his face. This place hasn't changed a bit. He then looked up at the sign that in bright red letters had. "Welcome to California" _

_He was finally back._

_--_

Thank you for those of you who favorited and added this story to your alerts :D And a special thanks to those of you who reviewed it's greatly appreciated!!

Hopefully this chapter turned out okay…o.O.. Read and review!! X3 oh and can anyone guess who gave Demyx his little present he found in his bag? :D The are hint(s) in the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

_-Edit- I hate how FF formats things now, oh and I think I've fixed Aunt Cathie's name now...I noticed that the spelling of her name was slightly different in the previous chapters... o.O_

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_

* * *


	4. Welcome Back and Familiar Faces

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Welcome Back and Familiar Faces

_**(A/N: **__This is another_ _time skip, Demyx is now 17 years old__**.)**_

"Demyx?"

"Yea Dad?" Demyx stuffed a piece of his pop tart in his mouth.

David put his newspaper down and took a sip from his coffee. "I have something to tell you."

Demyx stopped devouring his strawberry pop tart and looked at his dad with worried eyes.

"Is something wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"No...no...nothing like that…" He thought for a minute. "Let's just say we have to move somewhere…"

"What?! But why? I'm almost finished with high school here!" Demyx protested and stared at his father in shock.

David let out a sigh, thinking how he could explain this to his son.

"Well," he started, "Do you remember a few years ago when your mother...um…'left'?" He didn't want to say 'died' or anything like that for he knew that it was still a touchy subject to Demyx.

Demyx suddenly lost his appetite. He poked the muffin that was in front of him with his fork. Even to this day it still stung him a bit to think about that incident.

David suddenly felt guilty of bringing up the subject and the unwanted memories. "I got a call…from someone and he said that they needed help to investigate the case. It's been a few years, but that was the plan, we wanted the news of it die down for a bit."

Demyx's father was a cop, but not any ordinary cop he's the head honcho, but many just call him Chief. He took another sip. "It worked pretty well, now we can investigate the case without worry of the criminal suspecting us and for people to watch us wondering what we're doing."

Demyx thought he should have felt sadder that they would have to move. But a small smile crept its way up to his lips.

"So we're moving to San Francisco?"

"Yea Dem…we're moving to California."

* * *

Demyx stared outside his window wondering how much longer it will be before they get there. He had so many thoughts swirling around in his head. Do they still remember him? Will they look or act differently? Will he have to finish high school there? Are they waiting for him at the airport right now?

A small frown appeared on Demyx's face, what if…_he's_ there. He let out a sigh. _'Well I guess I won't know till I get there.' _

"Dad?"

Snore…snore...

Demyx looked to see his dad asleep. Guess I'll have to find out myself.

"Excuse me miss?" Demyx asked the flight attendant that was walking by. "Do you uh…have any chocolate or cinnamon muffins?"

"I'll go check sir." When the flight attendant left the little kid in front of him turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a while until the kid finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, you like chocolate muffins too?" The kid asked.

"Uhm…yea.."

The kid stared at Demyx and then smiled. "I like you, you seem nice."

"Uhm thanks…you seem nice too." Demyx said unsure what to say. The kid then went over his seat and plopped down onto the open seat next to Demyx. **(A/N: **They're sitting in three rows, Demyx's dad is on the seat next to the window, Demyx is in the middle, and the little kid is now on the outer seat.)

Poor Demyx didn't know what he gotten himself into. "Have you gone to the bathroom yet? The toilet makes this weird flushing noise, sometimes I get scared that I might flush myself down there. I have a dog his name is Quincy, we couldn't bring Quincy with us so he's staying at my grandma's. My grandma is nice; she has a parrot that keeps her company. I had a goldfish once but then it suddenly disappeared one day. Do you have any pets? Oh have you been to the zoo? What's your favorite flavor of pie??"

Demyx cringed as the kid kept talking on and on. This was gonna be a looooonnngggg flight.

* * *

The "Buckle your seatbelt" light had just flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen we have now arrived at our destination." Said the pilot as his voice was heard over the intercom.

Demyx and his dad grabbed their belongings and they walked out of the tunnel that connected the plane to the airport building.

Demyx had a small smile on his face. '_This place hasn't changed a bit'_. He then looked up at the sign that in bright red letters had. "Welcome to California"

He was finally back.

Demyx followed his dad to where the baggage claim was and then to the front where all the drop-offs and pick-ups where. His dad seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Demyx? Is that really you!?" came a woman's voice. Demyx turned around and saw his Aunt Cathie with a disbelieving look in her eyes. But before Demyx could let out a reply he was caught in a bear hug.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you!!" she said as she looked at Demyx, "My, my you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Demyx's face started turning a shade of blue-ish, purple and that's when suddenly a boy appeared behind her.

"Mom you're gonna kill someone with your hugs one day..." the boy shook his head as he approached his mother. Then his eyes widened when he saw who his mother was hugging.

After worming his way out of the death hug Demyx looked at the boy in front of him who looked to have grown since they were little. "Sora! Long time no see." He said grinning from ear to ear.

No response.

"Hello? Earth to Sora?" Demyx waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Hm...there seems to be some communication difficulties.." Sora then snapped out of his shocked state.

"D..d.emy..x..is that r..r..eall..y..you?" Sora stuttered his eyes showing disbelief too.

"No…it's your Aunt Petunia…" Demyx answered. He too was then crushed into a hug.

"S..s..ora … I'm pretty sure oxygen is good for people…now if you would be kind enough for me to get some…that would be great..." Demyx said slightly having trouble getting the words out.

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just...that…you're finally back…and well…Oh..wow..I wasn't expecting you to come back today…" Sora said trying to get some words out.

"Hm…we did call a week ago…" Demyx tapped his chin.

"You did?!"

"Yea…my dad talked to your mom about this…I thought she might have passed along the message that I was coming back."

"Oh…"a realization hit Sora, "Wait…you said you're 'coming back' not 'visiting' so does that mean…your staying??"

Demyx beamed. "Yup!"

"Oh that's soo cool! You're going to live here again!" Sora then started blabbering on and on. "I can't wait to show you this cool new game I got a few days ago, we can go visit the beach again, we can go bike riding, eat sea salt ice cream, and-"

"Woah hold your horses there Sora," smiling at his friends excitement,_ 'He hasn't changed a bit either, still the same hyper Sora',_ "I promise we'll do all that stuff but first…I have to get settled and everything."

"Oh of course." Sora said scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "I guess I was thinking a bit too ahead there."

"So it's just your mom and you here that came to pick us up?" Demyx asked anxiously.

"Yea, my mom dragged me here saying that she had to go pick up someone."

Demyx let out a sigh of relief. Sora just gave him a weird look and arched an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…uhm…" Demyx tried to find an answer.

"Sora! Demyx! It's time to go!!" Aunt Cathie yelled.

"Coming Mom!"

"C'mon Demyx I'll carry some of your bags for ya." Sora said as he took one of the suitcases Demyx was holding.

The two then ran to catch up to their parents.

* * *

"**WE'RE HOME!!**" Sora yelled as he came in the house.

"Jeez Sora you might have woken up the whole neighborhood." Roxas said as he rubbed his eyes and got off the couch. "Besides what are you so happy about?"

"Yea Sora its 10'o'clock," Riku said as he emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand, he glanced at the small digital clock, "at night..."

"Did someone give you sugar again Sora?" Kairi asked as she made her way downstairs but suddenly stopped.

"Dammit Sora I thought you were gonna help me with the luggage." A voice behind Sora whined.

"Huh? Oh Sorry D-"

"DEMYX!!" Kairi squealed as she ran and hugged the boy. "Oh my gosh!! I can't believe it's you!! I haven't seen you in such a long time!!"

"I missed ya too Kairi, I missed all you guys." Demyx said with a smile and came inside.

Riku was in mid chew and his eyes widened a bit. Roxas went toward Demyx and studied him for a minute.

"Hey I remember you," Roxas seemed to be deep in thought, "You're that guy who I met a long time ago at some fair."

Demyx laughed nervously. "Yea…that was me."

"Welcome back Demyx." Riku said getting his composure back and finished eating his sandwich.

"Glad to be back Riku." Demyx stifled a yawn.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." David said as he entered the house with the rest of their belongings.

"Just a lil' bit dad." Demyx said with a hint of drowsiness in his voice.

"Come on Demyx I'll show you to the guest bedroom." Sora picked up the suitcases and literally ran to the room.

"Jesus, that kid sure has a lot of energy." Demyx said as he trailed behind.

Three heads nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**BEEP- BEEP (A/N:** Or whatever noise an alarm clock makes..o.O..)

Demyx reached to turn off his alarm clock and after knocking down a few other items he finally succeeded in shutting up the blasted contraption and went straight back to sleep.

He was just about to go into full sleep-mode until a loud banging abruptly pulled him from slumber land.

"DEMY!! WAKEY-WAKEY!!"

Hearing no response Sora knocked louder and more furiously.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Demyx got off from the comfort of his own bed and shivered as the cold morning air hit his skin. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and lazily made his way out of his room.

When he opened it he saw that Sora had already gone downstairs. He entered the bathroom and when he was about to close the door he saw Roxas come out of his room, his clothes were all wet and his teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but Roxas beat him to it.

"I didn't take Sora's warning seriously…" he then went into the bathroom and took his towel and dried himself off.

Demyx laughed quietly in his mind. _'Note to Self: Teach self how to distinguish Sora's bluffs from real threats.'_

--

Demyx finally came downstairs and sat down at the table. Sora was already devouring his pancakes which seemed to look as if they were drowning in syrup while Roxas was raiding the fridge for the O.J., and his father was reading the paper. Demyx helped himself to a few pancakes putting syrup and whipped cream on top of it.

"Good morning boys," Aunt Cathie said as she emerged into the kitchen. She then looked at Demyx, "Are you read for your first day of school here?"

Demyx choked on his pancake. "W-w-cough-hat?" Roxas handed Demyx a glass of water.

"T-t-hank-s" Demyx said.

"Eh? Your father didn't tell you that you were to begin school right away?" Aunt Cathie said with a hint of confusion showing in her face.

"No…he didn't mention it at all." Demyx gave his father a small glare.

"Uhm..oops guess it slipped my mind." David chuckled nervously.

Demyx sighed. "But I don't even have my schedule and my books."

"All taken care of, they've already arranged your schedule and you'll just have to pick that and your books up at the main office." David said.

Demyx thought about what his dad had just said. _'He already had a schedule made, just how long did he know that we were moving back here again one day?!' _

"Holy crap!! We're gonna be late for school!!" Sora said as he glanced at the time.

"But I'm not done with my pancakes!"

"Save it for later or inhale it cause I hear the bus coming." Roxas said as he was putting his shoes on. Sora was already out the door running to the bus stop.

"Sora!! Wait! You forgot your backpack…." Roxas sighed as his brother kept on running. He looked at Demyx who took his time on getting ready.

"Uh...Demyx you do know that either we have to run really fast to get to the bus stop or defy logics to get to the next stop."

"Yea…but why do that when there's a car in the garage?"

A smile formed on Roxas' face. "Shotgun."

* * *

Both Roxas and Demyx got out of the car just as some of the students unloaded from their buses. "Wow, we're 20 minutes early." Roxas said as he glanced at his watch.

"Good. That's gives me enough time to get to the office and try to figure out where my classes are and stuff." Demyx said as he walked toward the building, but then he stopped.

Roxas gave him a questioning glance and saw that Demyx's face was slightly red and he kept his gaze to the ground. "Uhm..Roxas…"

Roxas catching on let out a small laugh. "You have no idea where the office is right?" Demyx gave a small nod.

"Alright just follow me."

"Thanks."

--

The two entered the office and the secretary glanced up from the computer to give them a smile. "Hello, are you Demyx?"

"Yes," Demyx said in a polite voice.

"Alright this here is your schedule, locker combination number, and lastly your books." She said motioning to the pile of books behind her. Demyx tried to hide his look of dismay and kept smiling although he had a sudden feeling that his hands and shoulders were gonna be sore later on for lugging all those books around.

"….great…thanks.." Demyx said as he picked up the books slightly struggling to keep them from falling.

"You're Welcome," the secretary said as she resumed her work on the computer.

Roxas whistled. "Wow….lotsa books there Demyx."

"Yea.. don't remind me." Demyx said as he tried to open his locker. The song Hikari was suddenly heard and Roxas' face had a tint of red of them as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hello? – Yea hey there Namine- What? – Sure put him on."

'_Hm...is this Namine person Roxas' girlfriend or something?'_, Demyx thought. "Hello?- Yea I'm here- No I wasn't ditching you guys I'm just helping a new student get situated – Ha, Ha, very funny." Roxas said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine…I'll be there in a few. Okay Bye." Roxas then closed his cell. Demyx was looking at Roxas.

"Demyx will you be fine from here on out? Or do you still want me to show you your classes?"

"No I'm okay Roxas you go and see your friends, I'll see ya later."

"Really? You sure you don't need help?"

"Yea now run along now, before your _girlfriend_ calls you again." Demyx teased.

The blush on Roxas' face returned. "S-she's not my g-girlfriend!"

"Fine, soon-to-be-your-girlfriend or your crush, will be calling you if you don't get there soon." Demyx's smile increased tenfold when Roxas' eyes widened and now he was as red as a tomato.

"Uhm…Uh…" Roxas had nothing to retort back for he knew that it was true. He had a crush on Namine since they were in grade school.

"Well I'll cya later Demyx!" Roxas said as he fast walked while trying to get rid of the redness in his cheek.

Demyx chuckled and turned his attention back to the locker. "Now…why the heck won't you open?!"

* * *

Axel closed the cell and handed it back to Namine. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Axel, but did something happen to your cell?"

"Yea..I sorta uhm…lost it…" Namine let out a small giggle.

"Hey it's not funny if I don't find it soon I'm gonna get in a heck lot of trouble with Reno." Reno was Axel's older brother who's also his caretaker now, since their parents had died in an awful car crash.

"Reno will have your head for sure Axel, especially after pissing him off when you failed your History test last week." Roxas said as he came into the classroom that was slowly filling up with students.

Axel let out a sigh. "I only failed it because there were like a billion other things going on in other classes and I had no time to study for it, besides it's not like I'm failing in that class."Axel then closed his eyes and slouched down in his chair. Roxas closely examined Axel who looked as if he skipped out on the eight hour sleeping rule. (**A/N: **I read somewhere that it's now six hours but idk..)

'_He didn't get any sleep again…'_ Roxas looked at his friend worriedly. "Axel have you been sleeping well lately?"

Axel picked up his head off his desk and gave Roxas a smile, even though Roxas could see that it was fake, "I've been sleeping fine Roxas, stop worrying." He gave a dry laugh.

Roxas was about to comment on something else when a boy came into their classroom and asked the teacher something. The teacher nodded and motioned for the class to settle down.

"Class, we have a new student." Everyone, except Axel for he had his head down again _'Whoopie another new student'_ he thought with fake enthusiasm, turned their attention to the boy standing in the front of the room.

"Go on introduce yourself."

"Uh..H-h-i my name's D-demyx," The boy stuttered feeling slightly uncomfortable at all the stares and unwanted attention he was getting.

Axel's head snapped up and he saw the boy in front of the room. _'No...freaking…way…'_

* * *

_End of Chapter 4_

Gah!! Soooo uberrrrly late!! So sorry my fellow readers that I haven't been able to update D:

For those who want an explanition: I wasn't allowed to get on my laptop for a while because of Finals, or Exams, so to make sure of that my parents took it away until the end of the year o.O.. my poor laptop I missed it very much T.T. That and I wasn't sure on how to write how Demyx came back so that made even more of a delay.

But I've made up my mind and I'm splitting the original Chapter 4 into to two chapters. Or else this would have been a really long chapter.

Hm...I can't really give much of a preview for Chapter 5...but here's the title "Chapter 5: The Accident and the Boy who Forgets"

Lawl I think that might give it away, but I'll let all ya'll creative minds figure that out. AND THANK YOU TO: jhvh777, h0n3ybun, -Applez and Bananaz-, StoryofGreen, xshoutatmex, AetherBox, and DreamlessRiver for reviewing :DDD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts.

Until the next chapter.

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_


	5. The Crash and the Boy Who Forgets

**A/N:** Weee Finally an update 8D

This chapter will be flip flopping to Demyx and Axel quite a few times by the way..o.o...

In this chapter I'ma try something new and I'm goin to add a "new" character.

Axel has a little uhm...how you say "Inner Axel" or something. It can also be portrayed as his conscience or that little Angel/Devil on your shoulder…o.O...

"Dialouge"

_"The person who is talking on the other side of the phone."_

_'Thoughts' _

_**'Inner Axel' his is bolded 8D**_

And now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Crash and the Boy Who Forgets**

_Recap: "Go on introduce yourself."_

_"Uh..H-h-i my name's D-demyx," The boy stuttered feeling slightly uncomfortable at all the stares and unwanted attention he was getting._

_Axel's head snapped up and he saw the boy in front of the room. __'No...freaking…way…'_

* * *

After he was introduced he immediately sat down in the nearest seat and took out something to write with and his notebook.

During the lesson Demyx couldn't help but feel as though someone was staring at him. He then had to resist the urge to turn around and look for the person that was giving him the whole being-watched-feeling. _'You will not turn around...you will not… turn around…'_ Demyx kept chanting his little mantra inside his head.

--

Whatever the teacher was saying came in one ear and out the other for Axel. His attention was fixated on the boy who took a seat in the row right next to him.

'_He's back?! He looks…so different…'_

**'_Oi, keep staring at the guy and people will think your 'checking him out'.' _**

Axel inwardly groaned. _'Oh not you again…'_

**'_Yup me again, back from vacation and here to stay!'_**

'_Ugh...would it kill you to be on vacation for a little bit longer? Like what some vacationers do? Or end up lost and never to be found?'_

**'_Aww…you hurt my feelings Axel…are you saying you don't miss me?'_**

'_I don't miss your annoying advices and ideas.'_

**'_I give good advices and my ideas are brilliant!'_** Axel involuntarily rolled his eyes.

'_Suuuurrre you do…just like the time when you said it was a good idea to eat the mystery meat in the cafeteria.'_

'_**I was curious!'**_ Inner Axel defended, _**'It was still a mystery when it came back up too…'**_

'_Yeah…whatever.'_

**'_Well fine! It seems as if my presence here is not wanted so I'll just go somewhere else.'_** Inner Axel huffed.

'_Have fun sulking.'_

**'_I'm not talking to you.' _**

'_Fine by me.'_

It was all quiet now and for that Axel was thankful for. He then busied himself with the notes that he had not written down when he was..._distracted_.

* * *

"Alright so your packet will be due on Monday and your reports too. See you all next week." The teacher said dismissing the class.

_'Great more homework…and the day had just started.'_ Axel let out a sigh. He looked to the desk next to him and saw that his best friend was missing. He searched the room and found him talking to…Demyx…

**'_Well c'mon aren't ya going to talk to him?!'_**

'_I thought you weren't talking to me anymore.'_ Axel smirked.

**'_Hmph! I…still want an apology, but seriously just talk to the guy.'_**

'_I…can't…'_

**'_Why not?'_**

'_It's…complicated…in the past we weren't really on a friend-to-friend basis.'_

**'_Well what's in the past is in the past right?'_**

'_Uh...'_

**'_New beginnings! A clean slate! So c'mon and make a nice impression on the guy.' _**

'…_I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this...'_

**'_..Chicken...'_**

'_I'm not a chicken!'_

**'_Bawk! Bawk!!'_**

'_If you don't stop…or so help me I wil-'_

**'_Oh woe is me I'm the inner conscience of a poultry…that could end up in KFC!' _**Inner Axel started fake sobbing.

'_That's It! You call me "chicken" one more time and I'll-'_

"Hello? Axel you there? C'mon class is over."

"Huh?" Axel was pulled out of his inner battle with himself as he heard his name and saw that Roxas was motioning for him to go where he was. But Axel wouldn't move.

'_Oh...jeez...he's gonna want me to talk to him...'_

**'_Good! Come on Axel you can do this. Put one foot in front of the other and just walk over there.'_**

'_Easier said than done…'_

Inner Axel let out a frustrated sigh. _**'Oh my gosh!! You are soo difficult!!'**_

--

The class was finally over and Demyx couldn't wait to get out of there. He was packing his stuff and was just about to high-tail it out when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Demyx! Wait!"

"Roxas?" Demyx asked clearly confused as to what the boy was doing here.

"Yeah, want me to show you to your next class? Cause I'm heading that way too."

"We have Science together?"

"English class, which is now over, Science, and Gym."

"You're in this class?!" Demyx asked bewildered. _'How could I not have seen him?'_

"Uh…yea, I have been ever since the first day of school." Roxas laughed.

"Oh…uhm...sorry I guess I didn't see you when I came in."

"It's alright." Roxas grabbed the stuff off his desk and went back to where Demyx was sitting, but turned around.

"Hello? Axel you there? C'mon class is over."

Demyx stiffened at the name and side glanced past Roxas and sure enough the familiar red-head was there. _'Jeez Demyx…two people you didn't notice that were in your class…especially if one of them has flamboyant red hair!' _

--

Axel let out a sound that sounded like a groan that turned into a sigh. Well I guess it's now or never.

**'_That's the spirit. You can do it!' _**Inner Axel grabbed a pair of pom-poms and cheered.

He walked over to where the two blondes where. Roxas smiled cheerily at him and Demyx kept his gaze down to the _very interesting_ floor.

"Hey Demyx you remember Axel right?"

"Yeah...he kinda is hard to forget." Demyx had a small frown on his face.

Axel inwardly flinched for he knew what Demyx meant by that. _'I knew this was a bad idea…'_

Roxas suddenly felt the awkwardness in the room. "Uh…how about we get going to our next class?"

They both nodded and they all went out the door.

"Oi, Roxas what do you think the next lesson will be about this time?" Axel asked his friend as they were walking.

"I dunno…I'm pretty sure Mr. Vexen won't let us do another_ flammable_ experiment ever again." He gave Axel an accusing look.

"I just wanted to see what mixing those two chemicals would make…" Axel put on a small pout.

Roxas laughed at his friend's childish act and opened a bag of chips.

"Yea…and blowing up the back room was part of it?"

"Well…no...that was just a bonus." An evil smile made its way to Axel's face as he remembered the incident.

Roxas ate a chip and scoffed. "Man, what am I gonna do with you? Put you on a leash?"

"Psh. As if a leash could restrain me!"

"Your right, I'll just throw away your secret stash of junk food. Maybe that will get you to co-operate."

"YOU FOUND IT??" Axel stared at Roxas with disbelieving eyes.

Roxas held the bag of chips he was holding to Axel's face. _'Property of Axel' _(**A/N:** Axel likes his chips..o.o..) "Where do you think I got this then?"

"GET BACK HERE!!" Axel shrieked as he chased Roxas.

"You know –pant- for someone –pant- who eats a lot of junk food –pant- you sure are in good shape." Roxas said mentioning to Axel's slim figure.

Roxas then looked back and noticed that Demyx was staring at the two. He then saw Axel nearing him and threw the bag of chips to Demyx who thankfully caught them.

Axel kept his eyes on the chips and when he got a good look at who had them stopped in his tracks.

"Uhm…" he started.

"Here, just take them." Demyx said briskly, he then headed towards their next class leaving the two behind.

"Rox…I think he still hates me." Axel said with a frown.

"Well, you did give him a hard time back then. Why not try to apologize?"

"Hm…maybe..." And the two entered the classroom.

* * *

**'_Brilliant! Just apologize to the guy.'_**

'_Ugh… you again. And it's not as easy as it sounds.'_

**'_Axel Hun, not everything in life is easy.'_**

'_I know that but…did you see the way how he acted when I tried to talk to him? Let alone get near him?'_

**'_Hm…Good point…maybe if you disguise yourself?'_**

'_So you want me to dress up as a total stranger and apologize to him?'_

**'_Hm..your right that will probably freak him out a bit.. uhm..okay then how about you send him some flowers and chocolate?'_**

'_What the hell?! It's not a girl I'm apologizing to!'_

**'_Hey! Guys can like chocolate and flowers too!'_**

'_I don't care! I'm not doing that!'_

**'_Ugh…this is hard…your turn to think I'm getting a headache from talking to you.'_**

Axel was pulled out of his musings when his ears picked up on the words 'Science Project'.

--

"This science project can be about anything, but it has to relate to the material that we have covered in recent chapters."

Demyx let out a muffled groan. _'My first day at this school and I have a report and now a project…great…what's next?'_

"And due to the lack of work in previous partner assignments I have decided to choose your partners this time."

Demyx suddenly looked alarmed. _'Calm down Demyx...there are 22 other kids here in this class the chances of you getting paired up with him…are slim…aren't they?'_

The teacher walked up and down the rows and seemed to be partnering up kids randomly.

"Hm…Axel I do hope this time there won't be an explosion of any sort." The teacher said glaring at him.

"Mr. Vexen it was an accident honest…I mean c'mon don't tell me in your earlier scientist days you haven't blown _anything _up?"

"Well…" The teacher sighed. "Just don't hand me anything that would have the fire department involved _again_..."

"I promise." Axel said smiling giving him the best innocent look he could make.

Mr. Vexen looked unsure.

"Look do you want me to do the pinky promise too?" The class started to snicker; even Demyx let a smile show.

"That is enough." Mr. Vexen grounded out.

He then started to look around and then eyes his landed on him. Demyx gulped. _'He wouldn't…'_

"Okay then Axel your partner shall be our new student Demyx."

Axel immediately stopped laughing and Demyx felt uneasy and had a weird feeling that a giant boulder of some sort or something extremely heavy was hanging right above him, just ready to fall and crush him.

Mr. Vexen looked satisfied at the now silent Axel, although he felt some pity toward the new kid.

"Alright you may now use the remaining of the hour to discuss and start planning your projects."

The screeching of the desks and mindless chatter about projects, although some had chosen to talk about other stuff, was all that could be heard. But for Axel and Demyx it was…painfully quiet.

"So…what would you like the project to be about?" Axel asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm not sure…I still have to read the previous chapters that you guys had already done." Demyx answered and turned his eyes back to the book. The silence was back.

"Oh…uhm..okay…" Axel scratched his head not really knowing what to say to the guy. So he looked around the class room and once in a while looked at the boy in front of him.

Demyx could feel that Axel was staring at him and for some reason that unnerved him and he could not concentrate. _'…I've read this paragraph like five times over.'_

"Look," Demyx began, "I can see that you don't want me as your partner so I'll just go talk to Mr. Vexen and ask for a partner change okay?"

"Huh? That's not true."

"Hm…you sure about that?"

"Uh..well-"

Demyx interrupted him. "_**You**_ want me to _**believe**_ that you're okay being partnered up with me? The little _crybaby_ from back then? The one who you would tease endlessly?! Well I've got news for you Axel I'm not that stupid." Demyx sent him a glare.

Axel was taken back. How was he supposed to respond to that?

**'_Quick! Say something!'_**

'_What? Say what?!'_

**'_Uhm…well...how about apologizing now?'_**

"Look Demyx things were a bit….rough in the past, but look why don't we call it a truce? For the sake of the project."

Demyx stared at him. _'A truce?...A truce?! After everything he's put me through…Now he calls it truce?!'_ His eyes narrowed.

"Is that all you care about?? The stinking project?! We'll now you can just do it by yourself!" Demyx abruptly stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

Axel sighed and let his head hit the desk.

Inner Axel whistled. _**'…Wow….what a train wreck you've caused Axel…'**_

'_Oh just shut up.'_

* * *

It was now lunch time and Demyx was nowhere to be seen. Sora kept looking around the lunchroom searching for his friend.

"Sora maybe he's still at his locker putting his stuff away." Kairi suggested.

"Maybe…Oh hey! Roxas do you know where Demyx is?" Sora asked when his brother sat down.

"Uh…" He looked toward Axel who was staring at his lunch tray and was stirring something that looked like some type of soup.

"You were there Rox…go ahead and tell them what happened…" Axel said with a dull tone.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Everyone was now staring at Roxas with worried faces.

"Well…you see….Mr. Vexen was partnering people up and he partnered Axel and Demyx." Roxas looked at everyone and saw them all listening intently.

"Uhm...I'm not really sure what caused it," he saw Axel stiffen, "but Demyx was shouting at Axel about _something_ and then stormed out."

_--After a few more minutes t__he Lunch Bell Rang – Riiiiiiiiinnnng _

As they were throwing their stuff away Sora stopped his brother before he could go to his next class.

"Look...Roxas…I think you knew what that _something_ was…"

Roxas looked at his brother. "After all those years of teasing I guess Demyx finally got fed up and told Axel off today..."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well…it could have been better." Roxas winced remembering at how hard Demyx slammed the door on his way out.

"Those two aren't getting along very well…" Sora said shaking his head.

"Yea…and it doesn't help that Axel won't say anything to Demyx." Roxas sighed.

"So he doesn't talk to Demyx?"

"Well…to a point no not really…he's trying…I think, but he keeps saying the wrong things."

"Hm…" an evil smile appeared on Sora's_ innocent_ face.

"Your plotting something aren't you?"

"Whatever makes you say that my dear brother?" Sora said giving him the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-face.

Roxas gave him the I-don't-believe-you-look to counter it.

"Okay…okay fine. You know how Axel has soccer practice after school right?" Roxas nodded.

"Well…the swim team is recruiting more people…and Demyx loves to swim."

"Uh-uh…and this has to do with Axel how?"

"Both the soccer team and the swim team end at around the same time after school…"

Roxas was finally catching on.

"It gives the two both some time alone you know…to just talk or something, that and Demyx is usually in a good mood after he goes swimming it's his way of blowing off steam or the time when he can fully relax." Sora explained.

"Hm...that could work…Axel has been trying to say something to him but can never find the right moment to."

"Okay then it's a plan. You convince Axel to drive Demyx home from swimming. And I'll convince Demyx to join the swimming team."

"Yea, but Demyx knows how to drive won't he just drive back by himself?" Roxas asked remembering that it was Demyx who drove them both here.

"Well…you can't drive something that isn't there now can you?" Sora grinned holding the pair of car keys. "No bus ride today, Riku will drive us home."

"I won't even ask how you've managed to get in Demyx's locker to get those, but for your sake and mine let's hope your plan works."

* * *

Demyx heard the lunch bell ring signaling that it was the end of lunch. He was just going back to his locker to put his science stuff away.

_**(Weeee mini-flashback 8D)**_

_There was a knock on his door. 'Hm..strange…the students should be in the lunch room by now..'_

"_Come in."_

"_Uhm..Mr. Vexen?" Came a quiet voice._

'_Ah…Demyx…hm…the boy who put on quite a show earlier on today.'_

"_Came here to retrieve your belongings I suppose?"_

_The boy nodded shyly and went to grab his stuff off the desk. He was just about to go out the door, but then he stopped._

"_Mr. Vexen about earlier today…I'm sorry that I just stormed out like that…"_

"_It's alright…Axel knows just what buttons to push and he too drives me a lil' bonkers." Mr. Vexen said chuckling. 'Hm…I won't punish the boy, after all it is his first day…and I'll think of it as compensation for pairing him up with Axel.'_

"_Kay' I'll see you later then." The boy then went out the door heading towards his locker._

'_Hm…having both of them in this class…it seems as if this will be a very interesting year indeed.'_

_**(End of mini flash-back)**_

Mr. Vexen seemed very nice about him just leaving class like that without having to recieve a punishment for his behaviour.

"Hey Demyx!!" A cheery voice yelled.

"Hiya Sora." Demyx smiled at his friend.

"Well? How's your first day so far?" Sora immediately regretted saying it knowing just what Demyx had just been through.

"Oh…uhm you know…tons of catching up to do, homework, and projects." Demyx said trying to busy himself with putting his stuff away, not looking at Sora.

"Okay….and oh guess what Demyx?"

"What?"

"Well..." Sora tapped his foot on the floor and looked back up at Demyx. "I was wondering if you wanted to try-out for the swim team this year."

"Hm…I don't know…I already have a lot of stuff to do as it is."

"B-b-ut this could be fun you know? I mean you love to swim right?"

"Yes but-"

"Alrighty then its settled you'll go try-out for the swim team today, after school." Sora said waving goodbye and literally skipped to his next class.

Demyx chuckled. _'That Sora…' _

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid, ugh…why did I say that? Now I bet he hates me even more…'_

**'_Apologizing isn't your forte is it hotshot?'_**

'_Not really…'_

**'_Well you have to apologize someday before it's too late.'_**

'_You've been listening to that song "Apologize" haven't you?'_

**'_No!...Is it really that obvious?' _**Inner Axel then started to hum the song_._

'_Look will you stop humming that song?!'_

'_**Well would you rather have me sing a Miley Cyrus song instead?'**_

Axel banged his head repeatedly on his desk.

"You know that's becoming a habit (1.) for you lately, that's not a good thing killing off the last of your brain cells when you need them when you confront Demyx again." Roxas said shaking his head as he sat down next to Axel.

"Who says I'm going to talk to him any time soon?"

"Axel you can't just leave things the way they are…"

"Well…I don't have to talk to him right away do I?"

"The longer you put it off Axel the harder it will be to talk to him."

"Rox your missing an important point here…he's mad at me, really mad and no matter what I do it seems as though he'll take it the wrong way."

"He's just probably anxious around you, thinks that you're out to get him or something. But don't worry just give Demyx some time he's bound to loosen up soon…b'sides with all the things going on like him moving, transferring to a new school and all its sorta overwhelming."

"I guess it is."

"Oh and uhm..hey Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel turned his head toward Roxas and saw that he had an uneasy look on his face.

Roxas sighed. "Uh…...Is there any chance that you could uh…pick up Demyx after school?"

"W-what?" Axel's eyes widened. _'Did he just ask what I think he asked…'_

"Can you pick up Demyx today, after school?" Roxas held his breath and crossed his fingers hoping that Axel would just agree and not start asking questions.

"I guess…"

Roxas let out the breath he was holding. _'Good I'm in the clear.'_

"But…"

'_Oh no why is there a but? There doesn't have to be a but!!' _(**A/N**: I hafta admit that sounds weird o.o..)

"Yeah?"

"Why doI have to pick him up?" Axel said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Coz…he doesn't have a ride…" Roxas said nervously, he didn't fully lie it was just half of the truth.

Axel kept looking at Roxas wondering what he was up to.

Finally for what seemed like forever Axel finally agreed. "Hm…alright Rox..."

Roxas looked relieved and turned his attention back to the board.

**'_Does it seem as if…'_**

'_He's hiding something?'_

**'_Yea..what do you think it could be?'_**

'_Not sure...'_

Axel then too looked at the board. _'What are you planning now Roxas?'_

* * *

It was finally time for him to go home. School was over and so was soccer practice. After he finished taking a shower and changing into his clothes he headed out the door toward his car.

**'_Axel?'_**

'_You know I'm driving right now so it's not good to distract the driver.'_

**'_Ya, but I feel as though we're forgetting something, something important.'_**

A realization hit Axel. (**A/N**: Lol this is where I was gonna end it but I'm like naw I don't wanna do that to my readers x3.)

"My backpack it's still at the school!!" Axel hit the brakes and drove back to the school.

The door was still unlocked which was a good thing, now he could take his backpack and the stuff he needed out of his locker.

'_Ugh…backpack is too heavy…'_

**'_You know teachers shouldn't give too much homework or assignments where you have to bring like five books home…think of what it could do to the student's backs!'_**

'_Hm...couldn't have said it better myself, but better call in a chiropractor soon because this is just the beginning of the semester.'_

Axel got back into his car and drove off once more.

--

Swim try-outs had just finished and Demyx had a good feeling that he made it and walked happily to his locker. _'Books…notebooks..car keys..wait…where's the car keys??'_

Demyx moved the books and searched his small little locker for the keys but couldn't find them. He then found a note on his notebook. _'Hiya Dem, We're taking the car today and you're hitching a ride with Axel. Uhm mk bai From Sora –insert a lil smiley face doodle here-'_

"Sora….you are sooooo dead." Demyx then crumpled up the note, closed his locker, and headed outside to wait for Axel.

Demyx sighed and stared at his watch. He'd been waiting out here for an hour now. He heard rumbling from above and saw that the skies were ominously turning a dark color.

'_Pft. Typical…he's not here to pick me up._' He dusted himself off and started to walk home instead.

'_That jerk! I bet he forgot or maybe it's another prank of his again…'_ Demyx looked disheartened. '_Now I have to walk home because of him…ugh...this couldn't get any worse.'_

Then it started raining. Demyx pulled up his hood and started to sprint. _'Oh..Great now it's raining!' (_**A/N:** He had it soo coming to him by jinxing himself. xD)

Demyx usually loved the rain, but he didn't want to get the books that wouldn't fit in his backpack wet.

* * *

"Ugh…I swear if I see another math problem again I think my head's going to explode!" Axel looked outside and saw that it now had turned into a down pour.

"Axel!! Your friend is calling!" Reno said at the bottom of the stairs holding the phone. Axel came down and took it from him. "Mk thanks Reno."

"Hello?"

"_Hiya Axel, it's me Roxas."_

"Hiya Rox wassup?"

"_You know same old same ol-"_

"_LEMME TALK TO HIM **NOW**!!"_ A voice behind Roxas yelled.

"Youch…who the hell was that?"

"_Oh uhm that was Sora.."_

"_HAND OVER THE PHONE NOW ROXAS!!"_

"_Sheesh okay okay!"_

"_AXEL!!" _Sora yelled over the phone.

Axel pulled the phone away from his ears trying to protect them from Sora's high and ear piercing yell.

"Uhm yes?"

"_WHERE IS HE?!" _Sora yelled/asked.

"Where is who?"

"_DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME WHERE IS HE?!"_

"Wait who are we talking about?" Axel asked completely dumbfounded as to who Sora was talking about.

_"Sora that's enough I think he truly doesn't know."_ He heard Roxas' calm voice once again.

"Roxas what is going on?" Axel heard him sigh.

_"Axel…do you remember what you were suppose to do today?"_

"Uhm…"

_"You were supposed to pick up Demyx today after school…"_

"Oh crap!! I totally forgot!!" Axel sprinted to the door and got into his car and quickly dashed off to the school.

_"Yeah so now Sora's all freaking out and..hello?? Axel?? You still there??"_

Reno picked up the phone that Axel dropped. "Yo Reno here Rox, my bro just left the house quicker than a girl who found out that there's a sale on shoes. Something up?"

_"Uhm…it's sorta a long story…"_

"I've got time and you can also tell me why you're calling on the home phone when you can call Axel's cell." He heard Roxas gulp.

* * *

'_Crap…crap…crap…I can't believe I forgot to pick him up!!'_

'_**Wow…see I told you we were forgetting something important!'**_

'_Just be quiet.'_

**'_Hey are we allowed to go this fast here?'_**

'_What did I tell you about distracting the driver?'_

**'_I'm just asking a question._'** Inner Axel huffed and crossed him arms.

'_Damn it's raining even harder…'_ Axel then felt guilty about forgetting to pick him up.

'_**Do you think he's still at the school?'**_

'_I hope he is…I mean walking in this weather is just stupid.' (2.)_

**'_Hm…yes and ooh look three green lights in a row!'_**

Axel rolled his eyes.

**'_Axel look out!!'_**

--

Demyx had stopped running for he couldn't even see where he was going now. _'Man…I think I've already passed this store…'_ He then started to walk towards the intersection.

"J-j-eez…I t-t-hink I-i- should h-h-ave called-d t-them t-t-o pick m-m-me up instead." His teeth were now chattering for the rain had not lightened up instead it had poured harder.

He looked to his left and then his right. _'Hm…no cars…well duh…what person would be driving in this sort of weather?' (2.) _He then walked across the street. Then everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. Demyx had heard the honking and he turned his head and saw two lights coming at him and then he suddenly felt something solid hit him, a sudden rush of pain and then it went away and everything went dark.

--

Axel snapped his attention back to the road and saw a dark figure right in his path. He honked the horn but it was too late. When he slammed on the brakes it was too slippery and he felt a thump, a solid object colliding into his car.

He ran outside and saw the person on the ground and books were scattered about. There was a puddle where the person was laying at. But Axel knew it wasn't a puddle of water…

**'_Oh god…what are we going to do?! You just hit a person!! Oh jeez…'_** Inner Axel started to hyperventilate.

'_Will you get a grip?!' _Axel said wishing that he magically had his cell phone again so he could call 9-11.

Axel knelt down next to the body and brushed the hair away and pulled the person's hood off so he could see his face better. '_Oh Shit...'_

* * *

When Axel found out it was Demyx who he hit, he quickly banged on the door of the store and asked them if he could use their phone for it was an emergency. The ambulance came here pretty quickly, for there was a hospital somewhere nearby.

And now here he was at the waiting room in the hospital with Sora's and Roxas' mom, a crying Sora who is now being comforted by his mom, and a sleeping Roxas right next to him. They've been here for like hours now and Reno was busy talking to the doctor. He saw his brother wince and nod his head and then he came towards them.

"So…how is he? Will he be alright? Is he going to live?!" Axel asked, suddenly feeling worried about the boy.

"Whoa hold you horses there. The Doc just told me that yea he'll be fine, he's just got some broken bones, a couple bruises, and internal bleeding-"

Axel sighed deeply. "Reno…this is all my fault…if I didn't forget to pick him up he would have never walked home alone.."

"No it's not your fault Axel…" He looked up to see a sniffling Sora.

"If I didn't tell him to join that swim team then he would have gone home already…and besides it was only chance that it was you who hit him…I mean anyone who was driving in that weather could have hit him too..." Sora then wiped the remaining tears away.

"But if I didn't forget to pick him up then this would have never happened…"

_'But you went back for him...'_ Sora thought with a smile.

"Hey now, now we've just received news that he's gonna be okay. Instead of trying to take to the blame how about we just be happy that he's alright?" Roxas said sleepily, finally waking up from his small nap.

One of the doctors came up to them. "Excuse me but are you Axel?" the doctor asked.

"Uh..yea that's me."

"Will you come with me for a minute?" the doctor montioned for him to follow.

"Sure…" Axel said hesitantly and got up off his seat and followed the doctor.

"Hey I wasn't done you know…" Everyone else who was still there turned towards Reno.

"...yea and there is also one more thing…" Reno looked at all of them. _'Great…how am I going to explain this…'_

* * *

The doctor opened the room and Axel saw a person that was all hooked up to all types of machines, tubes were injected in him, and his breathing seemed a little bit labored, but the boy was awake and was looking at them.

"You're one of his friends right?" the doctor asked.

"Uhm…."

"Well we've been doing some tests on him and I think he's suffered from more than head injuries…"

"What do you mean?"

"Here why don't I just show you." He went up to Demyx and motioned for Axel to get closer.

"Talk to him."

"What?"

"Just talk to him, you know engage in a conversation." It was just a simple request. Talk to the boy.

Axel gave the doctor a funny look and looked at Demyx who was staring back at him.

"Hiya Demyx, you feeling okay?" Axel mentally slapped himself. Of course he's not okay he just got ran over and is in the hospital.

The boy tilted his head to the side and gave him a puzzled look and finally said in a soft voice. "Who's Demyx?"

* * *

_End of Chapter 5_

Dun-Dun-Dun -insert dramactic music-

Oh noes D: Demy got hit by a speeding vechile. But now we have finally entered our plot where our beloved Dem-Dem has lost some of his memory (this shall be explained more in Chapter 6.) Oooh and also why the father's abscence when his son is sent to the hospital shall also be explained in the next chapter.

Woot!! Man that was a long chapter o.o...But yea I've finally rounded up Inspiration and Lazyness (it wasn't easy in the summer heat) and I got this chappy finally done xD

1. While I was writing this chap. I was listening to "Apologize" by: Timbaland xD and "7 Things" by: Miley Cyrus o.o... and the song "Breaking the Habit" by: Linkin Park...L.P. FTW xDDD

2. Lol's they were both calling each other crazy/stupid for going out in the rain..o.o..

Yea...Inner Axel is OC o.o...but lol I wanted to try out that whole conscious thingie. Should I take out Inner Axie? o.O... coz I could if ya pplz want me to.

I tried to show that Axel is guilty about being a meanie-head to Dem-Dem back then and is trying to make amends but..heh..he ain't very good at sayin sorry xP

The new mummy movie is out and I wanna go watch it soo bad, lol I just saw Batman last weekend and man oh man the Joker scared the crap out of me o.o...(lol this was sorta random...)

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

**Ninny-na**: Yush AkuDem FTW xD

**AetherBox**: Yea...there wasn't enough Axel in the last chapter so hopefully this makes up for his absence o.o... xD

**xshoutatmex**: Ze killer will make a return I'll tell you that much...but yesh you'll just hafta wait and find out ;D and you have school now? o.O.. I'm still on my break xD

**jhvh777**: You can use laptops at your school? o.O.. for like your own purpose? Coz at mine we only get em if we have like a writing assignment (which are mostly essays) to type up and those are boring to do. T-T

**h0n3ybun**: lol yea I've always liked the NaminexRoxas pairing x3 but ya I've made it longer this time :D

**demyxfan**: Yay! and lol I think I might make it a AkuDemy story. Ooooo that gives me a voting thingie idea xD lol

Vote: Should I turn this into an AkuDem pairing? or Have them be just friends? o.o..

So Read, Enjoy, and Review and now Vote! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters.

Till the next chapter.

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_


	6. Jigsaw Puzzle

Hellos! I'm back :D Well sorta o.O...to be honest I accidentally forgot about this story -insert a gasp- and I know shame, shame on me. But ever since I dropped my laptop, I was in a hurry and forgot to zip up the carrying case, I thought that everything I had saved was deleted. My poor baby...it had like a concussion and thought it was Sept. 2007! o.o...ah but I found this story again while browsing through my folders.

So lol here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!

-Edit- Just fixed up some stuff and added a little thing in the flashback xD

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jigsaw Puzzle**

_**-Axel's POV-**_

"So….let me get this straight…he," I pointed to Demyx, "has amnesia?!"

The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes sir, for the umpteenth time this boy, Demyx has amnesia…."

It finally sunk in after what the last 20 times the doctor had said it?! I stared at the boy next to me, but he seemed to be deep in thought. He glanced at me for a second and then looked away and mumbled something, but I didn't quite catch it. Finally he looked up and turned his head toward me.

"Is your hair always that gravity-defying?"

I felt my left eye twitch at the sudden remark about my hair. The kid finally wakes up after a car crash and the second thing that comes out of his mouth has something to do with my hair?!

"Unbelievable…" I muttered shaking my head. Demyx blinked innocently still waiting for an answer.

"Listen forget about my hair for the moment and let's talk about more important things."

"Okay, what do ya wanna talk about uhm…Mr…uh…" Demyx pursed his lips together and tried to remember my name.

"Axel, the name's Axel," A smirk graced my face, "Got it memorized?"

"A..x.el…" The boy tested out the name and smiled.

"Okay first, your name is Demyx," the boy nodded his head in understanding, "and we're in... erhm… a hospital." I explained waiting for some type of reaction from him. _'Does he know what a hospital even is?'_

Demyx took the time to finally take in his surroundings. He was in a bed with monitors and random tubes piercing his skin, the walls were all white and the curtains were closed blocking any sunlight from coming into the room. He scrunched up his nose. "This place smells weird…" He said clearly not used to that anti-septic smell.

Despite the situation we're in right now I let myself chuckle at the comment he made.

"Well if you don't like the smell….wait till you try the food."

_**

* * *

**__**-With the other people in the Waiting Room- Regular POV**_

"AMNESIA?!" Sora yelled in a rather high-pitched voice.

Reno cringed and shrank back in his chair as a certain brunette suddenly forgot about his tears and was now staring at him in disbelief and yelling, pretty loud yelling by the way.

"Yes, how many times do I gotta say it, yo?"

"S-s-o..he...d-doesn't r-r-emember a-any of us?!" Sora sputtered a dreaded feeling started to settle and he suddenly felt lightheaded.

Reno shook his head and shrugged. "M' not sure, the doctors are still doin' some tests on the guy."

Sora grabbed his now hurting head and plopped down on the couch. First, he worries about his friend about not coming home, then said friend ends up in the hospital, and like a cherry on top of this sundae of bad news he's now been told that Demyx has amnesia. It was just too much information for him to handle in one day.

Roxas had reacted much calmer than his twin and just kept quiet as the information sunk in.

"What about Axel? Does he know?" Roxas asked still wondering where the doctor and the other red-head went.

"Why yes, I do know Roxas." Axel said appearing from out of nowhere.

"Speak of the red-headed devil and he will appear." Reno mumbled and then smirked.

"Hey! You're a red-head too!" Axel exclaimed glaring at his sibling.

"I said red-headed _devil_, I'm an angel, yo." Giving a huge grin Reno put his hands near the top of his head and formed them into a halo.

Axel scoffed and was about to retort back when Sora interrupted the two bickering brothers.

"Axel how's Demyx?" Sora asked anxiously, he was fidgeting in his seat and Axel could tell it was a question Sora had wanted to ask for a while now.

Axel sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"Well aside from whatever Reno said about his physical injuries, Demyx does have amnesia-"

"How bad is it?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Well Rox, let's just say his mind is like blank with a capital 'B', I mean he didn't even remember his own name…"

"Poor Demyx…" Sora said saddened at the state his friend was in.

Axel couldn't help but feel guilty on how things turned out. _'This is all my fault…it's my fault that Demyx ended up this way….'_ A small frown appeared on Axel's face.

"You're blaming it on yourself again aren't ya?"

Axel looked at his older sibling from the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

"Hey, it was an accident alright? It was nobody's fault, yo." Reno said trying to cheer up his depressed brother.

But Axel shook his head. "You don't get it Reno….someway; somehow the blame will always come back to me."

Sora looked at Axel. "That's not true Axel, like Reno said it was an accident and if anyone should take the blame it should be m-"

Axel interrupted Sora, "Sora though you said anyone could have hit him, it was still _**me **_who did. Not some random drunkard or some person trying to get out of that weather..." Axel's shifted his gaze to the floor. _'It was me…'_

"But Axel-" Sora tried to reason with Axel again.

"If you say it's your fault for telling him to stay later to try a sport, well you only did that because you're his friend who is encouraging him to try a sport that he enjoys..."

Sora averted his eyes for he knew that wasn't the _exact_ reason.

"And what kind of friend am I?" Axel scoffed. "My bad, I mean what kind of _person _am I? I don't think that I have any chance of becoming his friend after what I did…" he said more quietly.

Reno groaned somewhat frustrated at how his brother was being so difficult about this.

"I should have kept to my word and should have been more careful, especially in that sort of weather…" Axel said mostly to himself, but the rest of the group heard it.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the group. That is until the same doctor who told Reno about Demyx's condition re-appeared.

The doctor gazed uneasily at the group of people in the waiting room; he too could feel the suffocating aura in the air. Nevertheless he cleared his throat to somewhat acknowledge his presence.

"Ahem, most of the mental and physical tests are done except that we have to wait awhile for the results of his blood samples and other test to come back from the lab, but we can somewhat confirm the severity of his state."

Everyone turned their attentions to him.

"Let's see the best way I can think of explaining his state is that Demyx's memory is somewhat like a jigsaw puzzle." The doctor explained, but the confused glances he got showed that they did not understand.

The doctor sat down and folded his hands on his lap and tried another explanation. "Demyx has an interesting case of amnesia you see, if let's say you give him a picture of oh I don't know a very close relative or something he will somewhat recognize the person. I believe he'll have a small feeling of familiarity. He'll feel as though he knows the person, but unfortunately can't remember who the person could be." The doctor stopped and looked to see if they understood this explanation. Feeling satisfied that the confusion in their faces were slowly disappearing he continued.

"I relate this case to a puzzle because a puzzle, before it is finished, is somewhat jumbled up and the pieces are everywhere and the final picture is not very clear, but once it is done the picture becomes clear and you'll know what it is. Demyx may have a hazy memory of the person," he paused for an intake of breath, "Now I might be just saying this from previous outcomes of other cases, but maybe something will trigger a memory and it will come back to him. For example, maybe he was a musician and he hears a song that he once listened to or sees an instrument that bears a resemblance to what he played and that maybe will be enough for him to put the pieces together and for him to remember that he was a musician."

"So he might remember our faces but not our names? And he can't put two and two together until something triggers it?" Roxas asked analyzing what the doctor had said.

"Well that's what my guess is." The doctor said nodding.

"But wait, I told him my name and he still doesn't remember me." Axel said. _'Although would it be a good idea if he did remember me?'_

"Hm… sometimes it can be as easy as telling him your name and then boom just like that he remembers, but I guess some memories are harder to put together and you need more than just a name to fully remember the person."

Axel nodded satisfied with the explanation.

"Quite an explanation doctor." A feminine voice said and the attention of the five males in the room turned to look at the woman who was holding two rather large bags.

Sora smiled brightly and went to go hug the woman while her brother went to go help her with the bags. "Mom! You're back!"

Cathie hugged her two sons and handed Roxas a bag. "I was just out buying some food, you boys must be starved." She said.

"Ooh you're a life saver Cathie! I hate hospital food," Reno exclaimed already searching the bag for something to eat, "Uhm…no offense doc." He added sheepishly remembering the doctor was still there.

"None taken, I too leave this place for my lunch break." He said smiling. And then a rather cute blonde nurse entered the room.

"Uhm excuse me?" she said with a hint of red adorning her cheeks.

"Ah, yes what is it Sophia?" the nurse's blush somehow got darker noticing that doctor had remembered her name.

"Doctor Martin t-there's a patient here that needs to talk to you." She said rather quickly.

"Okay I'll be right there," he turned to face the group, "my apologies but it seems as though I have to get going."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"See ya later, yo."

"Bye."

And with that the two figures disappeared into the next hallway. While everyone was busy munching on something Cathie decided that it was time to tell them. She put down her orange juice on the table.

"Axel? Reno?"

"Yeah?" Axel stopped his indulgence of potato chips and turned to look at the lady he could almost call mom. _Almost._

"Hm?"

She bit her bottom lip and thought about how she should tell them. "Reno, if I remember correctly you said that Demyx would be well enough to get out of here in a few weeks right?"

"Mhmm," Reno gulped down whatever food he had in his mouth and took a sip from his water bottle, "What of it?"

"Well…David-"

"Wait, how come Uncle David wasn't here mom?" Roxas asked and he looked at Sora who too seemed to realize that Demyx's father was absent from the group.

"Yeah…shouldn't he know that his son got into a car accident?" Sora immediately regretted saying it when he heard Axel's small groan of dismay at the mentioning of the car incident.

"David is not here because he received a phone call earlier on today, almost right after you boys went to school, and he told me that something had came up and that he had to leave immediately." Cathie frowned for David had not told her the reason for his sudden departure.

"Oh."

"But before he left he…uhm he had a request for you two boys," she nervously intertwined her fingers, "He wanted me to ask if Demyx could stay with Axel and Reno for the time being."

"What?!" Axel's eyes widened with shock and the potato chip bag fell from his hands and landed in his lap.

"Okay." Reno replied.

"I know this is very sudden, but for some reason David wanted Demyx to stay with you guys and- wait…what?"

"I said okay, Demyx can stay with us." Reno repeated in a surprisingly calm voice and then went back to his sandwich.

"Really?" Cathie let out a breath of relief. Well at least she was able to help her friend David out in some way. She could still remember the look of sadness and pain in his eyes when he announced that he had to go and that he would not have been able to say good bye to Demyx for the flight was scheduled to leave before the boys came back from school.

Axel on the other hand was nowhere near calm or relaxed. He was too busy gawking at his brother who seemed to have not been surprised at all, in fact right after he agreed to Demyx staying with them for who knows how long he went right back to finishing his sandwich. And then it him like a ton of bricks. Demyx would be staying with them…

* * *

"Will you stop looking at me like that!"

Axel huffed, folded his arms infront of his chest and redirected his gaze out the window.

Reno sighed. "Look, Axel I know you're probably not very happy about the whole living arrangement, but it's for a good reason why Demyx has to stay with us."

Not very happy? Not very happy?! He glared at his brother once again. No, he was not mad at him…no he was mad when Reno had agreed to the whole ordeal, but then once he asked for the reason as to why his brother had agreed he just looked away and said of all things "Just because…" and if Reno had given him a _reasonable_ excuse then sure _maybe _he would have been more understanding and lenient, but _noooo_ his brother chose not to tell him and he was now left in the dark fuming about his brother's decision. So to say he was _mad _at his brother was an understatement…no he was fucking pissed at him!

"A _good_ reason huh? And what _exactly_ is that reason Reno?" he asked anger quite evident in his voice.

Reno turned his attention back to the road. "I can't tell you the reason, at least not yet." He whispered quietly almost too quiet that Axel had almost missed it.

"Fine…" Axel growled out still not satisfied at his brother's answer, but guessed it was better than when he first asked and Reno went all silent, but when he did talk it was about a totally different subject. Now he had known Reno ever since they were little for it was Reno who brought him up because their parents were always away on some business meeting or trip. So you would think that he knew everything about his older brother, but to be frank he had no clue what his brother's true intentions were sometimes. Sure some decisions were obvious, but once in a while there would be one that was out of character for his brother and those were the ones that puzzled him. Like right now when his brother refused to tell him the true reason behind his actions. Is it so bad that he had to keep it to himself? Or was he just doing this to annoy him? Axel personally thought it was the latter of the two.

"All right we're here, let's go pick up his stuff." Reno announced as he parked the car. Yes, Reno had to drive to where Cathie, Sora, and Roxas lived obviously because Axel was not in the mood to drive at the moment. Why? Well…you should know why…

"Yeah…yeah." Axel got out of the passenger side, slammed the car door, and walked-no I mean _stomped_ his way to the front door while muttering something about stupid secretive people that have red hair and whose name starts with the letter 'R'.

Reno waited in the car and just shook his head at his brother's childish antics. He's been taking care of the boy ever since his mother had brought him home, so he's gotten pretty used to Axel's moody-ness or whatever you would call this. He heard his brother put Demyx's bags in the back of the car and then Axel sat back down in the passenger seat again, but there was a more saddened aura that surrounded his brother. How did he know this? Well some may call it brother's intuition or instincts, or maybe you could tell that the anger in his brother's eyes were gone and was replaced with an emotion that he could not really tell if it was guilt or sadness, maybe both. That and the fact that his shoulders were slumped and he was sighing quite a lot could be some sort of hint.

* * *

After the two unloaded the bags into the guest bedroom Reno headed down the stairs to order some food, but Axel was not paying attention when his brother had asked what he would like on his pizza instead he was just standing at the bottom of the stairs thinking about the last conversation he had with Demyx before they left to go pick up his stuff.

_**-Flash back: At the Hospital, before Reno and Axel's departure-**_

_After giving up on badgering his brother on why he agreed letting Demyx stay he went to go visit the guy. He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices inside the room. Now eavesdropping is not good kiddies but hey he was just curious…_

"_Hey Demyx," came a voice. Demyx turned his attention to the brown-haired boy in his room. _

"_Uhm…Hello," Demyx stared at the boy for some time then finally asked, "Who are you?"_

_Sora internally winced somehow knowing that Demyx would not know who he was, but still…it did hurt knowing that your best friend forgot about you. **(1.)**_

"_My name's Sora, you don't remember me Demyx?" Sora tried to smile but it faltered when he saw the boy shake his head._

"_Sorry no…" he then turned his attention back to the window that a nurse conviently opened for him._

_Sora tried to start a conversation with the boy again. "So…how are you feeling?"_

"_Like something really, really hard hit me." Demyx chuckled still looking out the window._

"_Oh.." Sora laughed although it lacked the joy it usually contained. 'If you only knew the real reason Demyx…'_

_The two were conversing on something again, but Axel chose to stop listening into their conversation after hearing what Demyx had said. The feeling he had experienced out in the waiting room was coming back. He was too busy deep in thought that he didn't even notice the door of Demyx's room opening, nor did he notice Sora smiling at Demyx but when he turned around and left did Sora's smile turn into a sad frown, and that his movements were more sluggish._

"_Axel?" _

_The sound of the boy's voice pulled Axel back into the real world and he somehow forgot why he came here in the first place._

"_Yeah?" Axel replied._

"_Did you need anything?"_

_Axel scratched the back of his head. Now why did he come here again? "Oh yeah! You're going to be staying with me and Reno for a while is that okay?"_

_Demyx smiled slightly. "Yeah that's okay."_

_That was it? No questions? Wow…this was easier than he thought. _

"_Okay then…I'll be on my way." He turned to leave._

"_Wait…Axel?" _

_Axel paused and turned to look at the boy who was still sitting on the bed. "Hm?"_

"_When getting my stuff can you pick up something for me?"_

_"Yeah sure what is it?"_

_"It's a gray and white husky stuffed dog." **(2.)** Demyx blushed somewhat rather cutely. Wait…cute? Axel furiously shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts about a certain blond being…cute…_

_Axel nodded and was pleased to see the smile on Demyx's face broadened. A certain feeling swelled up inside of him. Why did he feel happier seeing Demyx happy? After all wasn't he just upset about what happened? Why does one simple smile seem to make those negative feelings disappear just like that? Not wanting to find out the answers to these weird questions just yet he just put them at the back of his mind to think about them later on. He bid farewell to Demyx and missed the flicker of sadness in the boy's eyes._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Axel was still too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice that his brother was standing right in front of him. _'Hm…so I'll be living with the boy who I had ran over with a car?' _he thought bitterly._ 'Maybe this was a bad idea…'_

"Oi! You're thinking about the incident again aren't you?" Reno pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What makes you think I was thinking about _**that**_?" Axel challenged, but was already walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey! Get back here I'm not done talking to you!" Reno yelled out. But Axel kept walking trying to ignore his brother.

Reno let out a growl obviously not liking that he was being ignored and grabbed the nearest pillow from the couch and threw it at his younger sibling. Poor Axel though was distracted and had not reacted fast enough so the flying object hit him right in the back of the head.

He turned and looked back at Reno with a look of surprise. "Did…you just throw a pillow at me?"

Reno snorted. "So what if I did, yo?"

Axel picked up the pillow and looked at his brother, then back to the pillow.

"You were trying to blame yourself again weren't you?" Reno shook his head and sighed. He knew why his brother thought it was his fault but jeez he didn't have to be so hard on himself.

"I swear you meet **him **once and now whatever he has, you suddenly have it too? What is this a fucking contagious disease? The oh _'Blame it on me and I'll never forgive myself' _disease?" Reno narrowed his eyes on his brother. He didn't mean to sound mad, but he was just fed up with how Axel was acting.

Getting no response from the younger red-head Reno let out yet another sigh and was just about to walk up the stairs when something collided with the side of his head. The soft pillow bounced off from his head and fell to the floor.

Reno grinned and bent down to pick up the pillow. "So…this is how it's gonna be then huh?"

Axel smirked and grabbed another pillow. "You threw it at me first _dearest brother_."

Whatever happened after was a blur for the two were busy chasing each other with pillows.

Reno ducked and stuck his tongue out. "What kind of aim ya got there Axel? Whatever happened to your pitching skills- Woah!" He yelped and ducked again for Axel threw another pillow at him.

"What were you saying?" Axel laughed from the couch he was hiding behind.

Reno then decided to jump over the couch and pounced on his younger sibling. He raised his pillow high above his head and smirked at the struggling boy. "Any last words?"

"Yeah this is what you get for not answering my questions." Axel then kneed his older brother in the place where the sun don't shine.

"Oowww!" Reno howled out in pain clutching the area that was...ehrm...hit. "That's... playing... dirty Axel." His voice sounded strained due to the pain.

Axel paid no attention and grabbed the pillow that his brother had dropped and approached his target.

Reno stared at him with wide scared eyes. "No wait! You'll mess up my hair!"

Axel snickered and gave him an evil smile. "So? Consider it payback for hitting me in the first place."

* * *

_End of Ch. 6_

-smiles sheepishly- eh heh ya I know it's been a while since I updated I'm very sorry for the wait. And hopefully this somehow sheds some light on Demyx's peculiar amnesia status. I've been debating this for a while with my two best friends who without them I could never survive another year of high school. Love ya Zoey and Ashley :3 and lol yeah hopefully this wasn't a too confusing explanation because I really wasn't sure as to how much Demyx should remember. Like should he sorta remember stuff or be a blank slate? gah choices, choices -.-''

Ooooh!! Did anyone notice the two mentionings of Axel's lines? It's near the beginning and yes he said those in the video game (or at least something like that).

Zoey: You are such a video game nerd. -rolls eyes-

Me: Ah but ya love me anyway :D

Zoey: Ya...sure whatever keeps you in that happy world of yours -grins-

Me: Okies! 8D

Zoey: -sweatdrops- -.-''

**(1.)** - I thought this is how Axel felt when his best friend Roxas forgot all about him. I was mad at Roxas for a while after that coz how could you forget anyone like Axel? D: But then Zoey brought up the fact that Demyx forgot Axel too and asked if I was mad at Dem-Dem. I threw a pillow at her and Ashley just stood there and watched as we began our pillow fight. Hence the pillow fight scene in the end.

**(2.)** Anyone remember this stuffed toy? It was in Chapter 2 when Demyx won that game. :D

**And two things:** **1.** Who can guess who Reno is talking about that has that 'disease'? and **2.** If you people have any suggestions on what Demyx should re-learn or remember either put it in your review or send me a PM!! I'm listing off ideas and if you have one and would like to share it I'll gladly make a chapter about it. :D

Zoey: oooh will Demyx learn about sugar? chocolate? OMG! Teach him what cheese is! -starts naming cheese in alphabetical order-

Me: -scoffs- and you call me a nerd :P -then ducks the pillow that is hurled-

Thanks to those who all reviewed :D It is greatly apprieciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Heart characters, you would know if I did...-shifty eyes- ;D

Read and Review and I'll see ya all in the next chappie!

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_


	7. Moving In

**A/N: **Alrighty! An update! Half of this baby was born from pure sugar-highness. I remember trying to type this while laughing and I had to back-space alot for there were too many errors in the Word Document that it was like Christmas in there! All reds and greens! xD

_Anywhoo, _I give you my wonderful readers Chapter 7!

**Important Note: **I recieved a PM not too while ago after I posted Chapter 6 from a reader saying that she did not recieve an alert for it even though she put this story on her alert list. And that she came upon the chapter by just seeing it up there in the list of stories. Is there anyone else out there that added this to their alerts, but did not recieve an alert for Chapter 6 when I posted it like 3 weeks ago? O.o...

"Dialouge"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Phone conversations"_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Moving In**

**-Axel's POV-**

Well it was finally the time when we got the call from the hospital telling us that Demyx was a-okay to leave, but in the weeks before we had to prepare and make final adjustments for his arrival. For example, Reno and I had set right to work with the school problem, which was should Demyx go to school? Know after arguing, balancing the pros and cons, and after getting the doctor's opinion we finally settled on having Demyx not go to school and hopefully that he will regain his memories before the school year was over. Keyword in that sentence is _hopefully_.

Well other than that there were other problems, like the housing problem... Sure the house my brother and I live in was big enough for another person…_hell_ it was big enough to room a couple more people! But let's not get carried away shall we? Sometimes I liked the solitude the big house gave, for it gave some peace and privacy that was somewhat rare to find in the area where we live in. Maybe that's why we've never hired maids or butlers…hmm…maybe we should…I would name my butler Guillermo...maybe Fredrick…or Bob…yes that would work too.

But anyway, in the will of my parents, they had left the largest amount of cash to us. Reno had been granted the access to his amount already and I would too, but only when I've turned 18 do I get access to it. Nevertheless, we didn't blow it all off on useless materials, for we already had what we wanted and more.

Now due to our parent's previous occupation, being big-time business CEO's they, of course, had a hectic schedule: going to a different country each week, negotiating with other companies, while trying to raise a family at the same time. Ugh, it gives me a headache just thinking about what mom and pops had to go through.

Since they were only human they would miss a couple of events… like birthdays, so they would try to make up for it by buying whatever we wanted. Now sure that sounds great and all, but sometimes the _I-missed-your-birthday-so-here-is-the-consolation-gift_ just sometimes...don't make up for it and like it has no meaning really… Oh great, now here I am going all sappy…ugh I'm stopping this train of thought before I go all syrupy-sappy on ya.

Now what was I talking about again?...ah yes the housing problem. Well it doesn't really affect my brother, for having Demyx around is more like a personal problem of mine, but can you blame me?? I just don't really want to see the guy who was _hit_ by _my_ car walking around in my house! It's like having your girlfriend's best friend who you had secretly slept with walking around freely in your house, it's just awkward and uncomfortable!! Not that I've slept with the guy or anything- **wait** I mean…_**oh my god**_…I can't believe I just thought that!…sleep…I need sleep…my sleep-deprived brain is now going into overdrive trying to make coherent thoughts.

Well I'll just end my musings with stating the fact that I am still not very comfortable with the idea of Demyx staying with us, though Reno told me to just suck it up, can't you hear the sexual innuendo in that?! Oh god…not again…damn thoughts! Ah…I'm going off course again…Now I'm not all for him staying with us, but I guess we owe the guy enough so I'm going to handle this very maturely. I'll just ignore him for the rest of his stay. Yes…that's a great idea…now…off to sleep……

**

* * *

****-Regular POV-**

"_Oi Axel!! Time to wake up! It's a bright sunny day and it's waiting to meet ya!_" Reno exclaimed in a sing-song voice while opening up the red curtains.

"Reno… are you high or something?" Axel grunted out from underneath his blankets. It was his only protection from the blinding light his brother had let it in when he had opened the curtains.

Reno whacked him lightly on the head. "No, well at least-never mind…But get up you lazy bum!"

Axel mumbled something that sounded like "_you're the bum here you big hypocrite" _that or "_you gave the rum to the big cricket"_ Reno couldn't really tell…but since he hadn't had any contact with anything alcoholic yet it was probably the first one.

"What time is it?" Axel asked stifling a yawn and getting up into a sitting position on his bed.

"7 a.m." Reno replied nonchalantly.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Reno…" His voice had turned into a dangerously low whisper. "What…_**day **_is it?" He had woken up too late if it was a school day, for his school would have started in less than 15 minutes. Reno had already started backing up toward the door, he then turned the door knob and opened it.

"It's…Saturday, yo!" he said laughing while closing the door behind him to avoid the pillow that was thrown.

Axel could still hear his brother's laughter from outside his door and then it died down as his brother went downstairs. With a sigh he plopped his head down back on his pillow. It was still too early and because of _certain _thoughts that kept him awake during the night he decided to catch up on some more sleep. A few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt right? But that few minutes soon turned into a few hours.

* * *

'_Nope not getting up…too comfy…but I am hungry…'_ Axel frowned now having to choose from either staying in his comfy bed or going down stairs to eat. In the end his stomach had won out, so with a heavy sigh Axel sluggishly got out of bed and dragged his feet all the way toward the bathroom.

After washing his face, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and many more things Axel did during his morning ritual, he finally headed down the stairs.

Still clad in his pj's Axel sauntered over to the kitchen to fill his hungry stomach. Reno had thankfully made breakfast. Which was a huge shock because the older brother was, let's just say, not the best cook, for having burned and or made a mess of whatever he cooked. But nevertheless, Axel was grateful that the food was actually edible, because he was not in the mood to cook himself breakfast. Eh...call him lazy, but it was Saturday morning!

He went toward the fridge to grab some milk, but then he noticed a note taped to the fridge door.

'_Yo, morning sleepy-head, breakfast is on the table and no it's not poisoned…I must say my cooking skills have improved! Anyway, just heading back to the office won't be back till later. Take care of our guest okay?...I'm serious… Ya better take care of him and the house better not be in shambles when I get back!'_

_-Reno _

With a confused look Axel re-read the last part. _'Guest? What guest?...' _Shaking his head thinking that it was probably another one of Reno's friends he went back to his previous mission, trying to locate the milk.

'_Eggs, apples, strawberries, bread, chocolate cake, uh…something that is sooo passed its expiration date…and aha!'_ With a triumphant grin Axel grabbed the carton of milk and poured himself a glass.

After putting a large amount of syrup and whip cream on top of his pancakes Axel got to work to filling up his empty belly. As he was almost done with his first one he heard a thump from upstairs. Looking up toward the ceiling suspiciously he decided to check out what made the noise later…after he had finished his second pancake. He picked up his glass of milk, took a sip, and thought about what he could do today. _'Let's see…I could go call up Roxas and we could have a video game marathon…yes…I want revenge for that humiliating defeat in Mortal Combat…'_ As Axel was busy plotting the blonde's defeat he did not notice the soft footsteps of someone entering the kitchen.

* * *

It had only been a couple of hours since the man named Reno had picked him up from the hospital and announced that he had to leave and would be back later, but Demyx was already bored out of his mind sitting in a cross-legged position on his bed. After unpacking all of his belongings…well...at least he thought they were his for some of them he could not remember ever buying, he made up his mind to go and explore the house. Well, no better place to start than the kitchen right?

He had to admit the place was big…really big…he got lost a couple of times and accidentally fell over in a dark hallway, but eventually he found the grand staircase and descended down the flight of stairs. He silently wondered which way the kitchen was, but luckily his nose had picked up on the scent of something that smelled sweet and yummy.

While walking toward where the delicious smell was coming from he glanced around and noticed a couple of pictures hanging on the walls. There was a woman who had her fiery red hair in a messy bun, warm hazelnut colored eyes, and whose smile lit up her whole face. Next to her was a man with reddish-brown hair and who had emerald green eyes, and had a small smile on his face. Though he had a somewhat tired look in his eyes.

'_Those must be Axel's and Reno's parents.'_ Demyx concluded.

Near the corner of the picture was another boy whose hair matched his mother's, slightly spiky in the front and was in a short pony tail in the back, he was smiling at the camera though if you looked closely it was more like a smile of mischief. And last but not least was the small boy on the father's shoulders. The little boy's eyes shone with laughter as he looked at the camera.

There were a couple more pictures with the same people in them, but with different sceneries.

Finally coming upon the kitchen he noticed that he was not the only one in here. There sitting at the table was Axel.

* * *

'_-then I'll whack him with my weapon and-' _Axel's train of thought was abruptly cut off as he felt another presence in the room.

"Hello...Axel," a small quiet voice said behind him.

'_It can't be…'_ Axel's eyes widened as he dropped his fork that made a clunk when it hit his plate.

"…Demyx?" he turned to look at the boy and internally cringed seeing the all too familiar face standing just about a couple of feet away from him.

The boy smiled and nodded. "This…is the kitchen right?" Demyx asked looking around.

Axel nodded slowly as he watched the boy look around the room, walking here and there checking things out like a curious little puppy. Wait puppy? Where the hell did that come from…

"Hey, what'cha eating?" Demyx's voice was a little bit louder and closer this time.

Axel looked up and saw that Demyx was now leaning against the table staring at him. _'When did he get this close?' _he felt his cheeks slightly heat up at how Demyx's face was a bit too close for comfort.

Axel cleared his throat and looked away. "Pancakes, you want some?"

"Pancakes…" Demyx repeated staring at the food.

Axel cut up a piece and put it in his mouth. "Yes…pancakes…"

Demyx continued to stare and Axel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Listen, do you need something or are you gonna keep starin-"

Demyx interrupted Axel. "It doesn't look like a cake."

"What?"

"The thing you're eating it doesn't look like a cake. Cakes are big and fluffy." Demyx reasoned tilting his head to the side as if changing the angle on how he saw the object would make it look more like a cake.

"Pancakes may not be all that big, but they can be fluffy too." Axel replied.

"So why not call it a flatpan? Or a fluffy pan, pan fluffies?"

Axel almost spit up the milk he was drinking as he heard the ridiculous names Demyx tried to call the pancake.

"Demyx it's just called a pancake…"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"Because why?" Demyx giggled obviously finding enjoyment in annoying the red-head.

"I don't know why! Some person just decided to call the damn thing a pancake! End of story!" Axel snapped back.

"Oh…okay…" A small frown appeared on Demyx's face as he shifted his gaze to the floor and Axel heard a few sniffles.

'_Shit…'_ Axel suddenly felt guilty for snapping at the boy. "Hey…look I didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just well…I don't know…" He truthfully had no idea why he suddenly just went off on him like that.

Demyx looked back up at him with slightly watery eyes. He hastily wiped them away with the sleeve of his hoodie and gave Axel a small smile. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to."

Axel stood up feeling somewhat relieved that Demyx had forgiven him and went to pour the boy some milk.

"Here you must be thirsty." He said handing the drink to Demyx.

Demyx sniffed the drink and stared at the white substance. "What is this?"

"It's milk, good for your bones and blah blah blah." Axel replied rolling his eyes remembering the lecture he got from his teacher about his unhealthy eating habits and that he should eat more healthy food. Yeah..right...

"Where does it come from?"

"Must you ask about every little thing?" Axel countered getting a little bit annoyed from all the questions.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen this before and I'm just curious." Demyx replied in a soft whisper.

'_Crap…forgot he has amnesia.'_ Axel mentally slapped his himself. "It comes from cows."

"Cows?" Demyx blinked.

"Yeah…you know what a cow is don't ya?"

"A big, black and white animal that goes _'moo'_ right?"

"Pretty much yeah." Axel sat back down in his previous spot determined to finish his second pancake. Demyx sat down on the seat next to him and drank his glass of milk. The two sat in a comfortable silence, but that didn't last for long.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel replied grabbing his now empty plate and walked toward the sink.

"This milk thing comes from cows right?"

"Mhm…" he turned the knob on the faucet and waited till the sink was half-full to clean the rest of the dishes.

"Well, why don't they call it cow juice?"

Axel grabbed the sponge and felt his left eye twitch in annoyance. "Demyx…must we go over this again?"

The only response he got was joyful laughter from Demyx and it felt nice knowing the boy was warming up to him. _'Wait…what ever happened to the 'Ignore Him' plan?_' Axel frowned knowing that the plan was doomed from the beginning, knowing that he couldn't just totally ignore him. Besides having someone to talk to was a good change for he would usually be all alone when his brother left for work…

"Uhm…Axel?"

Demyx's voice snapped Axel out of his reverie. "Hm?"

"Are you trying to start a mini-flood in your kitchen?" Demyx pointed to the now overflowing sink.

Axel grabbed the knob and turned it off. "Shit! Demyx grab some paper towels," he looked at the small puddle beneath his feet, "on second thought just bring the whole roll."

* * *

After cleaning up the small mess in the kitchen, Axel felt generous enough to give Demyx a tour of the house. Shocking right? Well he liked to think of it as compensation for acting like a jerk to Demyx back there.

"Bedroom, more bedrooms, more bathrooms, empty storage room." Axel said with a bored tone. There was really nothing on the second floor other than his bedroom and Reno's, a couple of extra bedrooms, and more bathrooms.

"So just a lot of empty rooms on the second floor?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, plus the library is up here too."

Demyx gave him a questioning look.

"It's usually used by Reno and he turned it into a mini office of some sort. I don't really spend my time in there for I do my homework in my room." Axel vaguely wondered if Reno would just sit in front of the fire and just read a book. It was an odd thought, for his brother was not one to be pegged as the quiet reading type, but hey can't judge a book by its cover right? …yeah…lame joke…cough…cough…

"Axel you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just started coughing so I thought you were coming down with something."

Axel smirked deciding to have some fun with this. "Aww…you worried that I might get sick or something?"

Demyx blushed cutely. "N-n-o! It's just uhm…w-well if you get sick then Reno and I could get sick too!" he exclaimed.

"_Suuuuree _whatever you say and don't worry I'm not coming down with anything." Axel replied.

"So...what's the next part of the tour?" Demyx asked changing the subject.

"Hmm…you've basically seen all that is up here so let's go downstairs."

"Okay."

Once the two made it down the stairs Axel decided to show Demyx the entertainment room, which was basically their huge living room.

Demyx's eyes widened as he saw all the interesting gadgets scattered around.

"If I'm not in my room or the kitchen then I'll be most likely in here." Axel said grinning.

Demyx nodded and plopped down into the blue bean-bag chair near the plasma that was hanging on the wall. There were a couple of couches, two bean bag chairs – a red and a blue one- that were the closest to the plasma screen. Under the plasma were a couple of game consoles and next to the consoles was a cabinet stocked full of DVD's, video games, and CD's.

Curiosity getting the best of him Demyx stood up and took a gander at the CD collection. Axel watched Demyx for a little bit wondering what he should do with him after he finished the tour. But before he could think of anything the phone rang. Glancing once more at Demyx making sure that nothing would happen he made his way back toward the kitchen and picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"_Axel! How's it going? And how's our guest?" _

Axel narrowed his eyes. "I don't know Reno why don't _you _tell me? Oh and while you're at it tell me why you didn't say anything about Demyx being already here!!"

"_Hey! I tried to tell you, but you were like knocked out cold in your bed. I poked you a couple of times and you still didn't wake up, so I put my socks on your face and still you did not stir."_ He heard his brother snicker on the other side of phone.

Axel twisted his face in disgust. "Ew! Reno that's gross!"

"_It was a clean pair!"_

"I don't care! And you could have at least given me a warning or something about our," he glanced back toward the living room, "_special_ guest…being here!"

He heard Reno scoff. _"I left a note, so technically I did sort of warn you."_

Axel huffed and looked back toward the living room again. Oh great…now he was getting paranoid of leaving Demyx in one room alone for more than 10 minutes!

"…okay fine whatever…" Axel replied admitting defeat. Suddenly a startling loud sound made him jump up slightly. Then the song "Disturbia" was blaring from the living room making the whole house shake.

"_Holy Shit! What was__** that**__? Hey…are you having a party over there?!"_ Reno asked accusingly.

Axel plugged his other ear as he strained to listen to his brother while walking _toward _where the ear blasting music was coming from.

"No, I'm not having a party Reno." Axel said picking up a frame that fell off the wall due to the vibrations.

"_Yes you are! I can't believe you disobeyed me and had a party….and didn't invite __**ME!!**__" _his brother whined over the phone.

Axel cringed as he came inside the room and immediately made his way toward the stereo system. It was turned on full blast, so he quickly turned it off. He gave a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the boy who was now currently on the floor.

"I'll call you back later Reno." and without waiting for a reply Axel hung up.

Demyx looked up at Axel with a nervous grin. "….H-h-iya Axel…"

"Demyx what happened?"

The boy twiddled around with his thumbs and avoided Axel's stare. "Well, after you left I was looking at all the CD's you have and I put one in that thingie," he said motioning toward the stereo system, "and well it didn't do anything for a couple of seconds and then _**BOOM**_! Just like that sounds came out of it and I tripped over the bean bag..." Demyx answered sheepishly.

Axel shook his head just wondering what he was going to do with a boy whose curiosity levels were off the scales.

"You can listen to music, but keep it at a reasonable volume." Axel lectured. Although, if Roxas or Reno were here right now listening to him lecture Demyx about volume control they would have called him a hypocrite for Axel would play Guitar Hero at full-blast-rocking-the-house-volume. And hey, as long as a neighbor was not banging on their door to tell them to quiet down after the first 10 minutes meant that they didn't mind right?...

"Okay." Demyx then stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust off his clothes and walked toward the stairs.

"Where ya going?" Axel asked watching the boy's movements.

"Thanks for the tour Axel, but I think I'm going to head upstairs to go take a shower."

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah, sure no problem."

Demyx gave him a smile of appreciation and headed up the stairs.

Before he was out of earshot Axel remembered something important. "Hey Demyx! The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom."

"Okay thanks!" the voice made an echo effect in the house and with a tired sigh Axel plopped down on the sofa. He closed his eyes thinking that he should take advantage of the small amount of peace and quiet he had left before Demyx came back with more questions...

Axel shuddered at the thought_. 'Asking questions are supposed to be good for you, but didn't anyone tell the guy that too much of one thing is a bad thing?'_ Except sugary sweets and junk food…yes…you could never have enough of those.

Just as Axel was about to doze off the phone rang again. Axel gave small groan of protest, but sat up to grab the phone on the table in front of him.

"Hello?" Axel rubbed his eyes and tried to get rid of his slight drowsiness.

"_AXEL SINCLAIR!! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING __**HANG UP**__ ON ME?!" _Reno screeched from the other side of the line.

…...Well he was fully awake now that's for sure…that and maybe also deaf in one ear too...

* * *

**-Demyx's POV-**

I miraculously made it to my room with no problems. _'I guess Axel showing me around the house was a good thing.'_ I thought. Axel broke it down so that I didn't really have to know each and every door. Bedrooms, bathrooms, the library is up stairs, and that's all I needed to know.

After I choose the clothes I would change into I now faced a problem, locating the bathroom. I started walking to the left of my room and opened a door here and there trying to see which one was the bathroom.

'_There's gotta be one here somewhere.'_ I mused quietly to myself.

Finally, on the third door I tried I found what I was looking for. I remember the bathrooms in the hospital and they were no match against this one. It was a nice tiled room with two sinks, a large mirror that had no smudges on it whatsoever, a porcelain toilet to the right, and a shower right next to the bathtub. There were no windows, so the room was illuminated by a lamp near the front of the room and the lights above the mirror. There were multiple colors of hand towels on a nearby rack and once I opened the cabinet next to the bathtub I was faced with an abundance of multicolored bottles.

'_Wow…that's a lot of bath supplies.' _

After rummaging through the seemingly endless supply of shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, body wash, shower gels, loofahs, and a colorful array of different-shaped soaps, I chose the ones I would use. Remembering what Axel said I headed outside and opened the door next to the bathroom and sure enough there were multi-colored towels stacked on top of one another. Choosing a light blue, fluffy towel I headed back into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and I promised myself that I would use the bathtub someday, but of course I had to find where they kept the bubble bath bottles first.

After reaching a hand out to touch the water testing if it was to my liking, I took off all my clothes and placed them in a nearby hamper.

I let out a sigh of content as the water rained down on my hair and dripped down to the rest of my body. I wish I could just stay here like this for a while just being in the water, but I knew that I would get all prune-looking and I'm not sure how my skin would react to being in hot water for that long. I laughed at the thought of myself looking all wrinkly and all red-ish, pink-ish.

After washing off the excess soap bubbles on my skin I went to work with my hair. Now I don't really know what to call my hair it's like two different hairstyles combined into one! How cool is that?! And I wouldn't change it even if you threatened me. I moved away from the shower a little bit and applied the vanilla-scented shampoo onto my hair and massaged my scalp lightly. Warm vanilla filled the room and I inhaled the wonderful aroma. It was just pure bliss. I hummed a small tune, from what song did it come from? ...I cannot recall.

* * *

**-Down Stairs-**

"Yes, of course Reno…No I won't do it again," Axel rolled his eyes as his brother blabbered on and on about how rude it was to hang up on him like that.

"_Good now how's our little guest doing?"_

"He's fine, he's upstairs taking a shower."

"_Oh really?...Well-"_

"Reno don't even start." Axel knew whatever his brother was going to say there would have been a double meaning to it.

"_What? Don't start what?"_ Reno asked feigning innocence.

"You know what _it _is…and when are you coming home?" Axel asked trying to change the subject.

It worked. _"Hmm…let's see maybe in another half an hour or so?"_

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Axel said _politely _waiting to hear a reply from his brother. But the reply never came.

"Reno? You still there? My god don't tell me that **you** hung up on **me**!"

"_No, I'm still here…and are you sure that-"_

Axel sighed, his brother just would not let it slide. "Reno for the last time I did _**not**_ throw a party!"

"_But it sure sounded like you did!" _Axel could almost see the childish pout on his brother's face. But before Axel could reply he heard a muffled sound upstairs followed by things falling to the ground.

"Look I'll explain later, but I need to go check up on Demyx."

"_Oohh, okay I get'cha,"_ Reno snickered, _"Go ahead and __**check up**__ on Demyx and I'll see ya later."_

Axel's mouth hung wide open as he heard the dial tone. He did not mean it to sound like that! Leave it to Reno to say something in a way that sounded so wrong. Or maybe it was Axel's fault for interpreting it that way…Ugh…curse Reno and his influences!!

As he stomped his way up the stairs he heard the faint sound of water dripping down the hall. _'He must be done.' _Axel thought as he made his way over to the bathroom that was three doors down from where his own bedroom was.

'_Why didn't he use the bathroom next to his room?_' Axel was amused at the fact that Demyx went all the way over here to take a shower, but then he remembered that he did not exactly point out where the bathrooms were and that Demyx had a bathroom right next to his room.

'_Whoops…my bad.'_ He thought chuckling to himself.

He knocked on the door once and there was no answer. "Demyx? Are you in there?" No reply still, just the sound of water faintly running. Axel frowned wondering if Demyx went to his bedroom already, but just forgot to turn off the water all the way.

Just as he was about to turn away he heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the door. Suddenly alarmed by this Axel knocked on the door more urgently. "**Hey**! Are you okay in there?!"

* * *

**-With Demyx inside the Bathroom. Regular POV-**

Demyx whimpered as his eyes stung like crazy. All he remembered was that he was washing down his hair, and then some water went into his eyes, so he scrubbed it with his foamy hand, and now his eyes were hurting really bad. He washed off the shampoo that had gotten into his eyes, but it did not help and he remembered backing up that he knocked down his showering materials.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously and tried to shut off the water, but did not shut it off completely for he cupped his hands and scooped up some water and tried to scrub away the pain again.

Demyx finally had the ability to open his eyes properly without having to close them due to the pain, but he could still feel the stinging in his eyes, and he also finally heard someone pounding on the door.

"All right…That's it! I'm coming in!" He heard a muffled shout from the other side of the door.

Demyx's eyes widened as he heard someone putting a key in the doorknob and saw the lock on the door twisting.

"No Axel wait!!" He opened the shower door, clumsily wrapped the big fluffy towel around him, and made a mad dash for the bathroom door.

Though it looks as if nobody told the guy that running in a bathroom was a bad thing, for Demyx had accidentally slipped on the wet tiles and fell forward his head making a sickening thud as it connected with the hard tiled-floor.

By now the door was unlocked and Axel had opened it just in time to see Demyx in only a towel...

"**HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU** **WEREN'T DECENT**!" Axel shouted covering his eyes and quickly backed out of the room, his face color matching that of his hair.

Axel continued to say apologies and mutter silent curses. He stopped abruptly once he heard a pained whimper from Demyx. He cautiously took his hand from his eyes and noticed that Demyx was sitting on the floor with his towel, thank god! But his lips were trembling as he rubbed a bleeding lump on his head.

"Oh god…Demyx...what…" Axel was at a loss of words once he approached him. What could he say to comfort the guy? Gah, curse his inability to give soothing words to guys in towels! Wait...that didn't come out right. Axel batted Demyx's hand away from the bump and inspected it.

"Man, oh man…what a nasty bump ya got there…" he said wincing as he looked at it. Demyx just nodded his head, his shoulders shaking as he let out a small sob.

Axel looked at Demyx awkwardly. He was _sooo_ not the right person for this! "Hey, c'mon let's go downstairs and put some ice on that bump and get you all patched up okay?"

Demyx sniffled and stood up, but resulted in him swaying slightly due to the sudden upward motion. He clutched his pounding head and tried to make the room stop spinning, while grabbing the sink counter for support.

Axel stared at Demyx knowing that the guy couldn't make it downstairs without his help, so with reluctant groan he went toward Demyx and picked him up bridal style.

Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately silenced by the glare that Axel sent him.

"Look...there's no way you're going to make it down the stairs alone, so I'll just carry you down okay?" Axel declared sharply leaving no room for arguing and headed out the bathroom door with Demyx in his arms.

As soon as the two made it down and were in the living Axel placed Demyx down on a chair and told him that he would be back with the first aid kit.

Once Axel left Demyx felt the need to inspect the wound himself, so with one hand he reached to touch it and winced when he felt the bump. He brought his hand down in front of him and noticed that it had a small amount of blood on it.

Axel then came back with the first aid kit in one hand and an ice pack in the other. Demyx watched in silence and slight interest as Axel cleaned the wound and gave him the ice pack to put on the bump. Now as he was holding the ice pack, he finally acknowledged the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Demyx's face flushed immediately.

"Hey, you know maybe I was coming down with something cause you look as if you have a fever." Axel said staring at Demyx.

"N-no I'm fine, well n-no not really I mean because of the bump, b-but I don't have a fever." Demyx stuttered out trying to hide the redness on his face.

"You sure?" Axel inquired closing the first aid kit and walked toward Demyx.

"Y-yes!" Demyx squeaked out once Axel placed a hand on his forehead trying to check if Demyx really did have a fever or not.

"Well your forehead is sort of warm and-"

Suddenly the door that lead to the garage slammed opened. "**_Hellloooo_!** I'm back! And _Oh_…am I interrupting something?" Reno asked grinning wildly once he saw the scene before him.

"Reno it's not what you think." Axel answered defensively and felt completely mortified at the fact that his brother had arrive to witness _this_…whatever _this _is…

Reno took off his jacket and smiled wickedly at Axel. "And pray tell dear Axel what _exactly _am I thinking?"

Axel just gaped at his brother not really knowing what to say. He just couldn't voice Reno's inner thoughts out loud right? No there were children about in the room…well Demyx isn't exactly a child, but he liked to think of Demyx as being one of the innocent ones and he did not want to answer the questions that would follow after voicing his brother's thoughts.

Reno's grin widened. "Well…I was thinking that the bump on Demyx's head would do no good to help the current condition he's in right now."

Axel inwardly flinched knowing what his brother had said was true. That fall and bump surely did nothing to help Demyx regain his memories back. For all we know it could have injured his memories even more!...Just great...just whoop-de-freaking great...

Then an evil glint appeared in his older brother's eyes. "Isn't that what you thought I was thinking about Axel?" Reno asked innocently.

Axel glared at his brother knowing fully well that Reno did not say **all** of his thoughts out loud because come on! How many times do you walk in and see a person clad only in a towel dripping wet for god's sake! With another person that has their hand on their forehead and their faces are at close distance! **WAIT!... WHAT?!**

Finally realizing that his hand was still indeed on Demyx's forehead Axel recoiled it back immediately. He gave Demyx a nervous laugh and Demyx looked away embarrassed from the situation. He then thanked Axel for taking care of the wound and announced that he would go get changed now since he was getting cold.

After watching Demyx go up the stairs, and making sure that he could make it up the stairs by himself without falling or tripping, Axel went into the kitchen and saw that Reno was raiding the fridge for something sweet to eat.

"Well, well…I knew that you two might not get along right away, but wow was I wrong! You two get along _really _great." Reno said laughing as he pulled out the cookie dough ice cream.

"Reno…" Axel's tone had turned into one of warning.

"Hey, I'm just kidding with ya, no need to get all riled up, yo." He chuckled as he took out three bowls and three spoons.

Then his face turned serious. "But I wasn't kidding about Demyx getting hurt…he's in a fragile state right now and damn he just got released from the hospital today and already he's sporting a large bump on his head." Reno said shaking his head in distaste.

Axel nodded looking into direction of the stairs. His first plan was to not even acknowledge the existence of the other boy, but something in him just couldn't do that. So then he tried to limit his interaction with him, but fate wouldn't let him do that. So now Axel silently wondered if it was because of karma that now he would have to watch over Demyx making sure that he doesn't get hurt anymore, but for that to work meant that he would actually have to spend time _**with **_Demyx. Oh yes…karma was defiantly a big pain in the ass for it would be like this for the rest of Demyx's stay.

And the worst part is that he didn't even know how long Demyx would stay. It could be a couple of days, a couple of weeks, hell! Even a couple of months! Axel grimaced knowing that it wouldn't matter for they would be all equally long, hard, exhausting days. And god only knows how long his sanity will keep intact if he has to live with Demyx for a couple of months.

Reno handed a bowl of ice cream to Axel and grabbed a bowl for himself saving the last one for Demyx. He then looked at Axel with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"So…how exactly did he get that bump?" Reno asked smirking as he watched his brother choke on his own ice cream.

Oh yes…these days, weeks, and months would be very long indeed.

* * *

_End of Chapter 7_

Yes another chappie done! -does the happy dance- Well what did you think of it my fellow readers? I hoped I did an okay job with the interaction between the two because I believe in friends before love and yada yada xD So I'm going to spend some time developing their feelings so they'll be on mutual agreement for now... ;D

And a big thanks for those who took the time to write review on the last chapter: **AkuDemyfan**, **-Applez and Bananaz-**, and **DearJamie**. Thanks a bunches! xD

**This story was inspired by DearJamie**! In her review of the last chapter she mentioned something about Demyx learning to use a toothbrush and that got me thinking about bathroom scenes. Sorry if it's not the toothbrush idea exactly, but maybe I'll write one about it soon, but it did give a great idea of a bathroom scene and thus the bathroom scene in this chapter was born! So a big thank you to ya!!

I also got my first injury at school last week. I was hoping to get a no-injury-school-year record but man did it go down the toilet fast. I tripped on the stairs while going up to the second floor to get to my class and now I have a..._colorful_ bruise on my chin. Maybe that's why I had Demyx get his first injury in this chapter. -pets Dem-Dem- poor baby already getting hurt.

Anyways read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts I and II characters nor do I own the FFVII characters.

Until the next chapter.

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_


	8. Thunderstorms

**A/N: **Ta-da! See I updated this story like I said I would on my profile. :D

This chapter does not contain that much humor as the previous chapter did, this one takes a bit more of a serious tone, but there's still some humor/randomness in here somewhere. xD

And I hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or any other Holidays you celebrated during the previous week. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Heart characters nor any of the Final Fantasy VII characters. I only own my grammar mistakes o.o...

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Thunderstorms**

**-Axel's POV- **

I was quite proud that my sanity was still intact, well at least I think it is, for it had been three months since Demyx had officially moved in. We would go to the doctor's office every two weeks for checkups; to see if Demyx's memory was improving.

Would Demyx qualify as mentally handicapped? Because not only was it hard adjusting to another person living in the house, but that certain person is even more curious than a puppy or a baby put together and sometimes he would just completely space out. Weird I know…

But the weirdest moments lately have been when Demyx had no clue as to what an item is and then I'd have to explain its function.

For example, last week Demyx was _**trying**_, and I strain the word _'trying'_ there folks, to make toast after he saw me eating some. So, he imitated what I did and put a piece of bread in the toaster and waited till it was done. When it came out he was surprised at how the bread changed color, he thought the _magical_ toaster was like a tanning bed for bread because of the bread's brown-ish color. He then got curious and tried to put other things in the toaster trying to make it turn a different color. Demyx is now banned from using the toaster after he tried to stick a fork in it.

Other than that I'm surprised as to how easily I can talk to Demyx. I thought it would be hard and awkward but, for some reason, conversing with Demyx feels natural to me… not good…I'm getting too comfortable around the guy…he's just another person…but why do I feel different around him?...And why have I been asking a lot of questions lately?...Damn that Demyx, his asking-questions-hobby is rubbing off on me…

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

Axel couldn't believe his luck. He had plans on going out today with his friends in celebration for their two-week-off from school mini-vacation. Unfortunately, Mother Nature had a different schedule planned out for him.

Axel frowned as he stared at the darkening skies above. He was already down the stairs and was putting on his socks when he heard the pitter patter of rain. It started out as a slight drizzle, but now it was a downright thunderstorm outside.

He sighed and sat down on the nearest bean bag chair. His evening of fun now ruined.

After a couple of minutes passed by, which seemed like a couple of hours to Axel, he finally decided he should do something, but what?

He could get started on his homework from school, but that would require getting up and doing math work, and he would rather do all the boring school stuff near the end of his break instead. Eh…he was a procrastinator to the max.

Axel looked around and spotted his video game console that seemed…awfully _lonely _at the moment.

He stood up and browsed through the games that we're in the cabinet.

'_Played that one, finished that one, don't remember buying that one….and oh! I don't think I've finished this one.'_

Axel pulled out the video game disk from its case and inserted it into the game console.

It's been exactly five minutes and already Axel killed the main character 25 times. Don't ask how, for even _he_ did not know how it happened, or that it was even possible.

'_Maybe…there__** was**__ a reason as to why I haven't finished this game…' _Axel thought dumbfounded as his character once again keeled over and died.

---------------------------------

Demyx was jerked away from his sleep by a loud crashing sound. His mind was still slightly hazy and his heart was pounding in his ribcage.

He looked around wildly like an animal being hunted as he tried to slow down his breathing rate. He squinted in the darkness and found nothing there. Just his room the way he left it before he took a nap.

Demyx fell back on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, but the extra adrenaline in him kept him awake. So, instead he got out of bed and decided to find out what made that horrible noise that awoke him from his slumber.

After getting out of bed Demyx took a glance at his window. He was mesmerized by what he saw. Little droplets of water was falling to the ground from…the sky? He stared at the little raindrops that accumulated on the window until a sudden flash in the sky diverted his attention, and then came the horrible crashing sound again.

Demyx gasped in shock and backed away from his window. He clutched his head in agony and desperately tried to grab onto something for support as if felt like someone had grabbed a hammer and was just bashing his skull over and over again.

_-Rain…rain everywhere…a couple of stores… The person stopped and tucked something underneath his arm, he muttered something into the skies above and continued on with his journey; but where was he going?-_

Demyx bit his lip until he swore he could taste his own blood.

_-Yellow light…red light…green light…the person continued to walk forward.- _

"Make it stop…please…make the pain stop…" Demyx pleaded as he slowly sunk down to the floor.

_-There was a blare of a horn, the person turned, and then two bright lights invaded his vision, then nothingness…-_

Demyx released the grip he had on his head as the pain reverted to a dull throbbing. He sucked in quick breaths as he tried to figure out what just happened. He saw a person, but not its face, was it man or woman? And what's with the bright light? The more he thought about it the more violent and painful the throbbing became.

"What's…happening to me?..." Demyx asked to no one in particular. He stood up and stared at his own reflection in the mirror.

His hair was messed up, more than usual, his eyes were distant looking, and he looked slightly paler, if you don't count the red blood smear on his lips. He then brought up his shaky hands to his face. They were sweaty, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary…he still looked like _himself_.

Deciding that he needed to get out of his room for a bit, to forget about the whole incident, Demyx made his way down the stairs where he saw Axel battling it out in the living room.

"Oh yeah! Who's the one dying now huh?! That's right run! But it's no use because the game designers made it so that you can't leave this room! **Resistance to death is futile!!**" Axel ranted as he let out an evil cackle when he slaughtered the whole mob of enemies.

"Axel? Who are you talking to?" Demyx wondered who was the poor victim that was the current target of Axel's ranting.

Axel paused his game. "No one really Demyx…just the game."

"You're talking to a game?!" Demyx asked with disbelief as he sat down next to Axel.

"Yes-well no…sorta…I guess…maybe if…uhm." Axel rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to think of the best way to explain his game ranting in a way that wouldn't make him sound crazy…no such luck.

"Uh…it's _complicated_." Yes…that was one of the best answers to say when you yourself had no idea how to answer a question. And with that said Axel went back to his game, not bothered by the fact that Demyx sat down next to him.

That was a bad move though…A few minutes later, Demyx got bored of being a spectator…

"Axel, why do you gotta ride that horse?"

Just ignore him…

"Aren't you supposed to pick that up?...Axel…you didn't pick it up."

Come on…you can do it…

"Axel you fell again…Is it that hard to climb a ladder?"

Don't snap at him…he's just curious is all…

"Axel you're health is low, you should use a potion or something."

Just focus on the game…just focus…focus…fo-

"Axel…you died…"

Axel grounded his teeth together and glared at the screen in front of him. "Yes, I am very aware of that Demyx."

Make it 27 deaths now…

-------------------------------

Axel was doing quite well and advanced through all of the dungeons, so far, without dying after Demyx finally got the hint that it's better to just _watch_ and not _talk_.

As Axel was nearing the end of the maze, there was blinding flash from the window followed by a thundering crash. The lights in the house flickered and then turned off. It was a blackout.

Axel swore under his breath as he couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. He heard his older brother's yells from upstairs.

"Damn!…I was right in the middle of something!" Reno came down the stairs with a flashlight in hand.

"You two okay?" he asked pointing the flashlight at the two sitting in the living room.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Axel answered. Demyx on the other hand was unresponsive.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and check the circuit breaker downstairs." Reno then headed for the basement with the flash light…the only light in the house. Now he and Demyx were back in total darkness again.

Axel wanted to believe that Demyx was in shock because of the storm and the black out, so that's why he's all quiet, but something in him refused to believe that. It's just that Demyx's unresponsiveness was a little bit disturbing and out of character for the bubbly guy.

"Demyx? You okay?" Axel turned his head to where he thought Demyx was. He can't be too far off; after all he was sitting right _next _to him…

All Axel got in response was shaky breaths and small whimpers coming from the right of him.

Axel reached out and felt Demyx shaking, so violently that it even scared Axel.

_-The house was dark…a man entered the house and made his way toward a nearby cabinet.-_

"No…not him…please…not him." Demyx murmured as he wrapped his hands around his shoulders to try and stop his shaking.

_-He cursed out someone's name as he violently threw papers to the ground. He then made his way to a drawer and repeated the process over.-_

Axel grew more nervous by the second as Demyx continued to shiver violently and murmur things that didn't make sense, to him at least. He then did something he thought he would never do, especially to Demyx. Axel reached for him and when he found him he instinctively wrapped one hand around his waist, his other hand rubbing his back soothingly, trying his best to comfort Demyx through whatever this was.

_-Another person came into the picture and the man turned after seeing him. He made his way over to him…a gun in hand…-_

Demyx flinched at the contact and screamed. "No! Please don't hurt me!!!" He was now in hysterics, releasing the held back tears and pounding away at Axel's back.

-"_You best be a good boy and tell me where that necklace is, or else more people you love will die…" his voice was hard and cold.-_

"I promise I'll be good…just please don't hurt…anyone…I'll be good!" Demyx pleaded and tried to get away from Axel.

"Demyx! It's Axel! Calm down!" Axel grabbed both of Demyx's wrists and tried to hold down the squirming boy.

_-The person shook his head and tried to run for it, but the other man was faster and grabbed him before he could escape. "It will be easier if you just do as I say; less people die that way you know. Now tell me…where is it?"-_

"No!!! Let me go!! Please!!" Demyx tried to pry his hands from Axel's grip, but Axel held on tighter.

-"_You're time is up..." Then a gunshot that echoed in the silent house.-_

"Demyx, snap out of it! It's me, Axel. Don't you remember?" The familiar voice stopped Demyx from struggling even more, but it didn't stop his shaking or his erratic breathing. My god he was almost hyperventilating!

"Calm down, Demyx. It's just me," Axel released his hold on Demyx's wrists and unconsciously wrapped his arms around him again, "Just me…need you to calm down Demyx."

Axel's soothing words seemed to help calm Demyx for his breathing wasn't as erratic as before, he stopped shivering as leaned into Axel's embrace. He laid his head down on Axel's shoulder and took in quick shaky breaths. Axel continued to rub his back and say encouraging words to him.

"Axel?" Demyx croaked out after what seemed like a while.

Axel let out a sigh of relief as Demyx finally got his head on correctly again. "It's alright, I'm here."

"What happened?" Demyx asked not minding the extra warmth he got when he cuddled closer to Axel.

"To be honest…I'm not sure, you kind of just went…I don't know…But as soon as the power turns back on again I'll call the doctor to inform him of this and try to make an appointment as soon as possible, okay?"

Demyx blinked lazily. He felt really tired all of a sudden even though he didn't do anything today. Axel's warm body pressed up against his wasn't helping either. "O..kay.." he answered sleepily.

Then Demyx let out a moan of protest as the light turned back on. He was so close to finally falling back asleep! Axel used one of his hands to shield his eyes from the bright lights and waited until his eyes re-adjusted to the sudden brightness in the room.

Growing more conscious of their position Axel slowly detached himself from Demyx who just curled into a ball muttering something about lights and how they're too bright and won't let people sleep.

Axel grabbed some pillows and arranged them around so Demyx would be more comfortable.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Axel then stood up, stretched out his back, and after hearing a satisfying crack, he picked up his controller that he had dropped when the lights turned off and situated himself back down next to Demyx who was currently sleeping.

'_Heh…he looks kinda cute when he's asleep…'_ Axel mentally slapped himself. What the hell is he thinking?_** Demyx**_ and _**cute**_ shouldn't be anywhere in his thoughts. But…still…

Axel let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his temples. All this thinking about Demyx was giving him a headache. He then turned the plasma set back on and to his surprise the game was still there. Thank god! He thought he would have to start over or something!

Just as Axel was about to hit the _'Start' _button, the screen turned off and the lights did too.

What… the hell?

Then just as quickly and suddenly it turned off, it turned back on.

He heard footsteps coming up the basement stairs and saw his brother set down a cardboard box on the floor.

Reno grinned nervously. "Sorry about that, I got the lights to come on again, but accidentally flipped off other switches. At least nothing bad happened right?"

Axel wasn't sure if he should tell Reno about Demyx's little _episode _yet, but things were still not _alright_…

His game did not re-load on the screen…meaning that because of Reno's little accident downstairs…he would have to re-do **ALL **of the dungeons **AGAIN**!

"Reno…I'm giving you a five second head start." Axel growled out dangerously as he set down his control on the floor and stood up.

Reno gulped and saw the murderous look his brother was giving him. "H-hey…it's just a game! No need to get all upset over it!" he turned and ran for the stairs.

"Reno! Because of you I'll have to re-do all the dungeons! Do you know how long it took me to do that?! I got killed over 20 times trying to finish this game and know I have to start over?!"

Reno kept on running but spared his fuming brother a smirk. "Well, this should teach ya listen to save your games, yo!"

"Reno get your skinny ass back here!" Axel yelled out.

"And have you punch in my pretty lil' face? Hell no!" Reno laughed as he sharply turned a corner in one of the up stair hallways.

**-Down Stairs-**

Demyx sluggishly got up and rubbed his tired eyes. He was woken up by the shout fest upstairs. He should be used to the two brother's bickering by now, but Reno's _colorful _vocabulary just keeps on growing and growing. He then grew tired of hearing the obscenities being exchanged by the two red-heads and noticed a cardboard box on the floor.

Demyx got curious as to what was in it, so he got up and walked toward it. Taking a small peak wouldn't hurt right?

He lifted one of its flaps and noticed shiny decorations inside. Demyx stared in amazement at the different shaped…uhm…object. They were red, green, gold, etc. Some had glitter, others had pictures on them, and most of them he could see his own reflection.

He then pulled out a doll of some sort. But who would dress up their doll in this red and white clothing? The doll had a white curly beard, with a fat nose and cheeks that had blush on them. The doll also had a jolly smile on his face and was carrying a sack. What was in it though? Demyx then carefully placed the doll down on the floor and pulled out a horse? What kind of horse had a red nose and horns?

"Reno and Axel sure have weird stuff in this box." Demyx mused out loud and continued to search for more items.

* * *

_End of Chapter 8_

Well there ya have it my fellow readers! Chapter 9 will be up soon enough, but I'm guessing you know what's it about right? ;D

Poor Demyx, he's remembering some of the _unpleasant_ memories...or is he?...But it's okay Axel is there! And _awww_ they're bonding/ getting closer to each other now x3

Lol I channeled some of my gaming habits to Axel's character. I too sometimes talk to the television screen, but usually if my character dies or if it doesn't do what I want it to do... -.-'' Hm...I'm not sure if games can magically start off where you left off if a blackout, power surge happens. But in this story it does. xD But poor Axel it doesn't matter though...he still got the short end of the stick x]

Kudos to those (lol it rhymes) who can figure out what game Axel was playing. I left very subtle hints, maybe, and I didn't mention the game console he plays it on to make it just a tad bit harder. ;D

Read and Review!

**-Notice!!!-** For Chapter 9 it will be the (Late) Christmas Chapter, but either tell me in a review or vote for it on my profile (lol or both!) if you readers want to read a New Year's Chapter.

Choices:

**1.)** I can combine the Christmas and New Year's chapters together.

**2.) **Have a New Year's chapter all by itself.

**3.) **Don't include a New Year's chapter at all.

Have an awsome and safe New Year's Everybody!!! 2009 here we come! 8D

Until the next chapter.

_xFairy-of-Twilightx_


End file.
